Contigo
by La Comadreja
Summary: Algo inesperado, sufiente para volcar lo que sientes. Hay muchas formas de hacer latir un corazón, pero la más efectiva es simplemente el amor. Si ya leíste "I Will" conoce la versión a la inversa. WEASLEYCEST, Ron x Ginny TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola a todos!! Bueno, después de un largo receso de no escribir nada nuevo aquí me tienen con una historia _relativamente_ nueva. Y digo relativamente porque… aunque es un original, está basado en una historia también de mi autoría llamada "I Will". Por ahí en algún momento, alguno de ustedes picó en mi el gusanito de saber qué habría pasado si los lugares hubieran sido a la inversa en aquella historia y aquí me tienen investigándolo. Espero que me acompañen en este proyecto. Besos a Todos!!**

**

* * *

**

**CONTIGO**

CAPÍTULO 1

…_Dentro de su cabeza solo había valor, levantar la mirada y enfrentar sin miedo aquello que le aterrorizaba y que le hacía sentir cada vez más fuera del mundo. Había gritos, había movimiento. Su cuerpo se levantó del suelo. Creía sentir dolor pero ni siquiera de eso tenía seguridad. Su vida se agotaba mientras era arrancada con sinistros sorbos. Lo vio pasar todo… sintió mas que nunca sus ausencias, sus tristezas, sus errores… su corazón vomitó sin reservas todo lo que había dentro justo antes de perderse…_

Las manos de Harry temblaban presa de pánico. La Señora Weasley corría y gritaba desesperada hacia su hijo después de correr con un fulminante hechizo al último mortífago que quedaba mientras otros miembros de la Orden hacían actuar a sus patronus tratando de alejar a aquella apabullante cantidad de dementores.

Nadie habría imaginado que serían cercados de esa forma y en un momento y lugar tan imprevisto, pero con un ataque comandado por Bellatrix Lestrange cualquier cosa podía suceder. Incluso que se hiciera acompañar por la mitad de los dementores de Azcaban… Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden parecía comprender aún qué era lo que había sucedido, apenas eran capaces de verificar si conservaban su propia vida.

Pero una madre, una madre no puede evitar vigilar a aquellos quienes ella cree que aún dependen de ella. Harry también vio algo entre el caos, lo suficiente para mandar a su gran ciervo en auxilio. Pero había sido tarde. Mortífagos y dementores solo hacían ataques cobardes.

Trataron de moverse lo más rápido posible, el lugar seguro más cercano era La Madriguera y nadie pensó en otro en ese momento. Al menos ahí estaba Arthur con Ginny y los gemelos creyéndose seguros. Había que advertirlos y… encontrar ayuda.

Arthur y Ginny se encontraban sentados en la sala; él observando mapas y ella con un libro en la mano mientras los gemelos husmeaban en las alacenas de la cocina. Los demás se habían ido a una excursión de rutina, no esperaban contratiempos.

De pronto, con un intenso zumbido apareció en medio de la pieza Molly Weasley abrazando un cuerpo entre sollozos con Bill detrás sosteniéndola a ella. Instantáneamente fueron apareciendo los demás para inmediatamente levantar del piso el cuerpo resquebrajado de Ron.

Todos querían levantarlo, Arthur se abalanzó sobre él con los ojos desorbitados antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ron, hijo…

–¡Pronto, a mi recámara! – dijo Molly sin detenerse a las explicaciones pero tomándose de la mano fuertemente con su esposo.

A ellos los siguieron Alastor y Bill con la cara más pálida que Ginny había visto jamás. Ella había tratado de colarse para saber qué había sucedido pero Hermione la jaló del brazo e inesperadamente se vio abrazada por ella mientras sollozaba en su hombro. Ginny empezó a sentir que su sangre se diluía, de pronto su sangre era sólo agua que corría helada y sin sentido por su cuerpo. La mirada que Harry le dirigió la dejó petrificada… parecía atónito y devastado al mismo tiempo.

Ginny se soltó fríamente del abrazo de Hermione y con una mirada intensa buscó en la de su amiga, pero las manos de la castaña cubrían cualquier expresión, sus dedos temblaban. Entonces un minuto después entró Remus para finalmente decir por su boca las palabras que Ginny no había logrado escupir desde que se aparecieron todos ahí.

–Recibí el mensaje, ¿qué pasó?.

–¡Si, ¿qué diablos pasa?.! – dijo George quien tampoco parecía haber encontrado palabras antes.

–Se nos vinieron encima todos los Lestrange con un ejército de dementores. ¡Así, de la nada! No tengo idea de cómo nos encontraron.

–¡Por Merlin! ¿Hay alguien herido?

–Si- respondió Harry en apenas un susurro, –Ron.

–¿Qué es lo que le pasó? ¿qué le hicieron? – preguntó finalmente Ginny inquieta porque nadie decía realmente qué había pasado.

–Nadie lo sabe claramente. Eran tantos que apenas podíamos ver lo que teníamos enfrente.- respondió Tonks angustiada.

Harry movió la cabeza suavemente y bajó la cara con la mirada perdida. Ginny supo que él sí lo sabía, él sabía más. Todos los demás se quedaron en silencio pero ella fue con él discretamente y lo acercó a la ventana.

–Dime lo que sea Harry, por favor.

–No lo sé Ginny, no lo sé.

–Harry me estas asustando más, ¡dímelo!.

–Pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Ron estaba a merced de esos perros… apenas me di cuenta mandé mi patronus pero… eran al menos 4 dementores y Rodolphus Lestrange.

–¿Crees que está grave?

Harry se mantuvo en silencio un momento, Ginny era una mujer muy sagaz y podría notar en su mirada que dolorosamente pensaba que no sobreviviría. Pero a Ginny el silencio y el desvío de su cara ya le había dicho mucho.

De pronto, un grito llamó la atención de todos.

–¡ROOONNN! Hijo…. ¡Noo, noooo, suéltenme!

Su mirada se disparó como una flecha hacia las escaleras y su cuerpo con ella. Ginny apenas si percibió que Remus había tratado de detenerla. Los gemelos venían varios pasos detrás. Ella empujó la puerta apenas llegar.

Su madre estaba echada sobre el cuerpo de Ron, mientras a ambos lados su padre y Bill trataban de levantarla de ambos brazos.

–¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

–No lo sabemos Molly, no hay nada qué hacer.- respondió Alastor con seriedad.

–Noooo, nooo. ¡Mi hijo muerto en vida! ¡Pero esos perros pagarán esto aunque me cueste la vida!.

–Mamá… - Se acercó Ginny tentativa buscando con mirada ansiosa el cuerpo de Ron.

–Lo han dejado muerto en vida esos canallas. Esos malditos dementores, criaturas infernales, lo han exprimido hasta secarlo. No hemos podido hacer que vuelva…- decía Molly hasta interrumpirse ahogada por un sollozo.

Ginny había escuchado pero no creía entender bien lo que se decía y comenzaba a desesperarse. Ron debía estar vivo, sino habrían dicho que estaba muerto, pero ¿Qué significaba eso de "_no hay nada qué hacer_"?

–Debemos sanar primero sus fracturas y después… - sugirió indeciso Arthur buscando la mirada de Alastor.

–¿Mamá, tienes poción reparadora de huesos? – Preguntó Bill

–Noo, no. – Dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos poniéndose de pie al recordar que abrazar a su hijo con 2 costillas rotas podía ponerlo más delicado.

–¿Qué hacemos Ojoloco? – preguntó Bill preocupado mirando hacia la hinchadísima, amoratada y rota pierna de Ron.

–Esa poción tarda al menos 3 lunas. Ya no podremos hacerla. Pero… creo que Remus sabe una forma muggle para esto… aunque no sé qué tan efectiva sea.

Remus subió de inmediato y se encargó de vendar el abdomen de Ron y entablillarle la pierna izquierda. Parecía poca cosa simplemente vendarlo pero no podían hacer más. Cuando Remus terminó, Ginny continuaba cosiéndole algunas puntadas en una ceja.

–Molly, lamento mucho decirte esto pero estamos perdiendo tiempo. La Madriguera es ahora un lugar muy peligroso. Mataste a Rabastan y no tardarán en venir aquí, estoy seguro.

–No me moveré de él, esos malnacidos…

–Escucha Molly. Esto es realmente serio. Es seguro que ellos vendrán a buscarte aquí y arrasarán con lo que hallen a su paso. Tenemos que irnos todos de aquí y protegerte. – dijo Ojoloco con firmeza.

–Pero él…

–No creo que sea conveniente moverlo, Ojoloco.- dijo Bill.

–Podemos dejarlo protegido por un hechizo desilusionador y... no sé, después volver por él para llevarlo a… no sé…

–¡En el ático! – habló Ginny imprevistamente, a quien la mente parecía chispearle tan fuertemente que los destellos escapaban por sus ojos. –Yo me quedo con él. No darán con el ático mamá, y además pueden poner algún hechizo de seguridad. Díganme qué debo hacer.

Todos voltearon a verse. Parecía una buena idea pero… ¿Ella sola? Podía suceder cualquier cosa.

–No sé… - deliraba Molly angustiada.

–¿Estás Segura? – preguntó Arthur a su hija.

–Absolutamente. Me quedaré con él. Váyanse. – dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

La decisión parecía tomada, Bill se encargó de bajar con su madre a la Sala mientras Arthur y Alastor instruían a Ginny en mil y un cosas antes de partir. Los gemelos bajaron a Ron con un rústico catre y Arthur puso una caja con algunos alimentos y un par de mantas dentro del ático.

–Debes cuidar que su corazón no se detenga. – dijo quedamente Alastor a Ginny cuando se quedaron solos un momento en el ático. –Está hipotérmico y lo seguirá estando por culpa de los malditos dementores. Pueden venirle crisis y tienes que evitarlo a como dé lugar. Si su temperatura baja demasiado su corazón simplemente se detendrá.

Ginny lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos y atentos que Alastor pensó que saldría a escuchar su corazón en ese momento.

–Y, ¿qué le voy a dar de comer?

–Diablos, no tengo idea.

–Remus le daba a Harry chocolate después de que lo atacaron los dementores.

–No tengo idea, inténtalo. Intenta… lo que puedas.

–Si pasan varios días y no sucede nada… sé precavida.

Ginny asintió. Estaba preocupada por su madre y por lo que sucedería cuando todos los demás se fueran pero una parte de ella deseaba que se fueran ya para ir donde Ron.

Los gemelos subieron por penas un par de cosas y todos se dispusieron para irse. La casa debía parecer abandonada de repente por lo que no podían llevarse gran cosa. Ginny estaba lista para acompañarlos pero Ojoloco les recordó que ella debía entrar en el ático antes de que ellos se fueran para poner las protecciones.

Molly entró una vez más donde Ron estaba acostado y miró a Ginny.

–Que se quede contigo me da paz.

–Nada le pasará mamá, yo estaré con él.

–Lo sé Ginny. Adiós.

Molly se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a ambos hijos. Su padre tomó de la mano a su madre y salieron del ático. Ginny sintió que por dentro, en alguna parte cerca de su corazón, algo se rompía. Caminó hasta donde se hallaba Ron acostado y con sumo cuidado para no lastimar sus costillas apoyó el oído en su corazón. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo más. Estaba helado. Era como si estuviera sobre una figura de mármol. El color de su piel era opaco, parecía que en verdad no había sangre circulando por sus venas. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos silenciosamente y cayeron sobre su corazón, el corazón que ella vigilaría con celo.

_Tum…………… Tum……………… Tum…………….. Tum…………………Tum…………_

**N/A: No olviden que a falta de aplausos los reviews son mi alimento xDD Gracias!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE AUTORA**: De verdad que bellos son, siento que los amooooooo!! Pensé que ya no se acordaría de mi nadie y esas muestras de cariño me han motivado como no se imaginan. Espero no defraudarlos, apenas estoy recalentando motores.

Sobre el largo de los capítulos, si, lo sé, tienen razón. Trataré de ser más extensa, pero… recuerden que yo siempre he sido de capis cortos, no me gusta cansarlos y me gusta que se queden con ganitas de más, ese es el chiste =P Pero de cualquier manera trataré de consentirlos. Los quiero!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

Después de llorar algunas lágrimas Ginny retuvo toda su atención en el errático ritmo del corazón de Ron. Si él no hubiera tenido rotas las costillas habría frotado su pecho con fuerza, pero en esa situación tenía miedo de de lastimarlo más. Peor aún, que esa manera muggle de sanar las fracturas no parecía nada confiable. ¿Cómo podía sanar si sólo le ponían un trozo ajustado de tela? Un pedazo de tabla en la pierna… ¿qué se suponía, que solamente con eso los huesos soldarían de nuevo?? ¡qué locura!.

Se quedó recargada en su pecho para darle calor y jaló las mantas de la caja que había dejado su padre; las extendió sobre ellos y a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida. Antes de caer dormida había llorado otro poco pensando en el ataque, en Ron, en que su madre había matado a Rabastan Lestrange y la perseguían… en que supuestamente no tardarían en llegar a La Madriguera y nadie sabía lo que sucedería. No desconfiaba de los conocimientos oscuros de Ojoloco al protegerlos, pero los que Bellatrix pudo haber aprendido en Azcaban no debían ser para tratamientos de belleza.

Todo aquello la preocupaba mucho y pensar en todo eso y las lágrimas derramadas la habían hecho sentir cansada y con sueño. Después de todo qué más podía hacer dentro del ático.

Después de un rato se despertó. El ático estaba absolutamente obscuro. Seguramente había anochecido. Debían haber pasado un poco mas de 2 horas, cuando entraron había sólo un par de rayos de luz. Aunque de cualquier manera el ático no era un lugar iluminado. Encendió su varita y miró alrededor. Enfocó la luz desde su lugar mirando hacia los rincones por si había algún animal. No había pensado en eso. Después giró hacia Ron y lo vio inmóvil, ahí, como dormido en un sueño muy pesado.

Retiró las franelas y le levantó la camiseta para ver sus costillas pero entonces vio el vendaje y recordó que solo tenía las vendas. Lo tocó suavemente por encima. Incluso sus fracturas se sentían frías. Eso no podía ser bueno. Con la poción reparadora de huesos el área se pone caliente. No tenía caso lamentarse, tendría que confiar en esa desconocida técnica.

Volvió a tapar a Ron y se puso de pie, apagó su varita y cautelosamente pegó su oído a la puerta… _nada_. No había ruidos de personas. Entonces pensó que no debía prender su varita más que para lo más indispensable, la luz podría delatarlos. Pero aprovechando que no había ruidos la encendió de nuevo para saber todo lo que debía saber del lugar.

Primero, se acercó a la caja que les había llevado su padre y se impresionó de lo que había dentro. Una bolsa con 4 manzanas, una cantimplora con alrededor de 2 litros de agua, la canastilla huevera con 6 huevos y envueltas en un recipiente unas rebanadas de jamón. Ginny cerró los ojos impaciente, "_Mamá debió llenar la caja_"; pensó.

Después hurgó en la mugre y cachivaches que había en el ático por algo que pudiera ser de algún tipo de ayuda. Una caja con los primeros libros de dragones de Charlie… podría quemarlos y hacer una fogata. Varias cajas con cosas "_eclectricas_" como enchufes, pilas, cables sin punta, etc. "_No tengo idea para qué demonios sirva esto…_" pensó Ginny. Una caja con partes viejas del Ford Anglia que había arreglado su padre y por último una mochila portafolios con las listas de pedidos y materiales para los productos de los gemelos, _más papeles que quemar_…

Ginny volvió a apagar su varita y se acurrucó de nuevo al lado de Ron con la cabeza sobre la parte alta de su pecho. Lo mejor sería no hacer ruidos, no pender la luz y fingir no existir.

–Ron… Ron… - Susurró Ginny deseando y tanteando una respuesta, tal vez ella tuviera suerte y él despertara. Los otros no habían podido pero quizá ella… Pero se equivocó, no hubo respuesta. Se quedó atenta a sus respiraciones recordando que cuando duerme a veces parece que esta muerto y luego de pronto lanza un ronquido feroz, sobretodo si está despierto pero quiere que lo dejen solo. Pero por más que espero no hubo ronquido.

–Ron… soy Ginny. – Sus susurros eran apenas audibles, pero ella estaba segura de que él la escuchaba. –Despierta Ron, despierta. – Se quedo un rato en silencio.

–Te curarás. Yo estoy contigo.

Esta vez tardó un poco más en dormirse pero después de un rato logró volver a hacerlo. Pero después de unas horas, ruidos en la casa la despertaron de golpe. No había sido un ruido fuerte pero Ginny a pesar de estar dormida estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía. Rápidamente tomó su varita y se acercó a la puerta.

Los ruidos eran claros, había gente en la casa y estaban tirando cosas al piso o dando golpes con ellas. También había voces pero no lograba distinguir lo que se decía. Debían ser mortífagos, no había duda. Respiró profundo y volteó hacia Ron. Tenía miedo. Debía mantenerse muy alerta y recurrir a todo lo que pudiera haber aprendido en Hogwarts, el ED, con Harry, su familia o la Orden, todo era útil en ese momento.

Se puso a pensar en hechizos de defensa o ataque y con los ojos chispeantes de adrenalina pegó el oído a la puerta.

–No hay nadie … ¡esos traidores de la sangre!.

–Se me hace raro… - esa era la voz de Bellatrix sin duda –¿Mataste al chico o no?

–Creo que si, no lo sé.

Bella se quedó en silencio un momento mientras se escuchaban pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Una voz aguardientosa y desagradable habló.

–Nada. Hay ropa y cosas. No pasaron por aquí.

–Nop. No lo creo…

–Vamos Bella, ¿de dónde sacas que no? ¿Crees que están escondidos en el ropero? – dijo la voz irónica de Rodolphus.

–Vinieron a acá, sacaron cosas de aquí y ahí… comida. Y no pueden andar cargando un cuerpo para acá y allá, muerto o medio muerto. Tienen que estar cerca o no tardan en volver. Se fueron sólo para despistarnos. – Terminó Bella. Ginny empezó a sudar.

–Y ¿qué es lo que propones?

–Váyanse, y den aviso de lo que encontramos. Tú y yo nos quedaremos a esperar a las comadrejas…

Ginny apretó los dientes. Estaba preocupada, mucho. Bella no había mordido el anzuelo. Se quedaría a esperar Merlín sabe qué cosa, y por cuánto tiempo. Estaba en un lío. La comida no era mucha, el agua menos aún. Tenía que aguantar, lo más en silencio posible. Nada de luz o sonido a partir de ya.

Se sentó pegada a la puerta al pendiente de todo lo que se decía. No fue mucho, parecía que los demás mortífagos se habían despedido, no debían haber sido más de tres. Rodolphus y Bella debían estar en la sala, cerca de la chimenea gracias a lo cual había podido escuchar claramente su conversación por la respiradera. Vía que podía transmitir sonidos en un sentido y en otro. Ginny se quitó los zapatos y fue a acostarse de nuevo con Ron. No había nada más que hacer.

Esta vez no pudo conciliar el sueño, al principio no deseaba perder detalle de los sonidos, pero cuando un rato más tarde, se dio cuenta de que Bella y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban en una evidente sesión de sexo, lo que más deseaba era no escucharlos. "_¡Cerdos!_"; pensaba Ginny cada vez que oía alguna palabra sucia o gemidos demasiado sonoros.

Después de lo que consideró horas eternas, un singular gruñido de tripas devolvió a Ginny al ático. Sin darse cuenta había dormitado un poco y ahora un muy ligero rayo de luz se filtraba por un rincón. El gruñido había venido de Ron. Había sido muy débil comparado con los que Ginny acostumbraba escuchar del él. Entonces Ginny volvió a la caja y observó dentro, indecisa. _Huevos, manzanas, jamón_… Duró varios minutos mirando y pensando.

Al final tomó una manzana, le dio una gran mordida y con dientes y manos trató de separar la cáscara de la pulpa, lo cual fue bastante difícil. Luego masticó en exceso la pulpa revolviéndola con su saliva y… ahí venía el problema. Según ella aquello debía ser como cuando los pajaritos alimentan a sus crías pero una vez con la pulpa masticada en la boca, no era tan fácil. Antes de lograr pensar bien la forma de pasársela para que él la pudiera tragar, ella ya se había pasado la mitad.

Miró la manzana con resentimiento y después su mirada se desvió donde los huevos. Lo pensó otro poco y tomó uno. Tienen mucha proteína, le darían energía, tal vez calor y por su condición debían ser fáciles de tragar, incluso más que la manzana masticada. Lo decidió prontamente, los huevos y el agua serian para Ron; y las manzanas y el jamón para ella. Eso debía alcanzarles.

Se terminó la manzana y después se sentó muy concentrada y con su varita hizo un pequeño agujero en el huevo, después con su varita y un encantamiento levitatorio, levantó el torso de Ron lo más suavemente que pudo. Le abrió la boca y empezó a soltar el huevo, la clara pasó fácilmente por su garganta pero la yema se había detenido, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que picarle las costillas del lado que no había fractura, lo cual hizo que su garganta se abriera y la yema pasara. A Ginny no le parecía sabroso pero era útil, luego le dio agua con un chorrito ligero, casi goteado para que pasara fácilmente.

Después se acercó a la puerta de nuevo y aguzó el oído. Había ruidos, y voces de las que ya no comprendía palabras. Debían estar en la cocina o en la habitación de sus padres. Seguían allí. No veía la hora de que se fueran.

Ginny había envuelto una manta completamente en los pies de Ron y la otra básicamente en su pecho. Después de varias horas de aburrida espera, de acercarse a la puerta y seguir escuchando ruidos, o de caminar quedamente de un lado a otro; regresó a reacomodar las mantas de Ron por enésima vez, pero esta vez al hacerlo le dio un olor extraño. Olía orines. Ella reconoció el olor pero no estuvo segura sobre si provenía de él, dado que ella había orinado por la noche en una maceta vieja que estaba por ahí en un rincón. Buscó la maceta con la vista, la maceta estaba en el rincón alejado que ella la había dejado. El olor no era lejano, era cercano.

La chica cerró los ojos con resignación y metió la mano bajo la manta confirmando que el pantalón de Ron estaba no sólo húmedo, sino MUY húmedo. Se había orinado al menos dos veces. Su mirada se paseo por todas partes en busca de algo, pero además de que la escasa luz que había empezaba a perderse, no había nada ahí que pudiera ayudarle y ella lo sabía. No había una manta o una tela. No se le ocurrió nada que hacer y sólo deseó que los Lestrange se fueran pronto.

Estaba anocheciendo de nuevo y los ruidos acá y allá no cesaban. Andaban y se paseaban por toda la casa, daban portazos, aventaban cosas. Había logrado escuchar otra conversación entre ellos pero no era nada que a ella le importara. Hablaban sobre cosas de la madre de Tonks y su esposo. A Ginny le sorprendió sobremanera el desprecio con el que Bellatrix podía expresarse de su propia hermana, no lo entendía. Ella jamás se imaginaba hablando de esa manera de alguno de sus hermanos.

Poco después de que se quedó el ático completamente a obscuras, se escucharon ruidos fuertes en el patio y dentro de la casa al mismo tiempo. Había llegado alguien. Ginny se había quedado dormida de nuevo escuchando el corazón de Ron pero al escuchar los ruidos se movió rápidamente.

–¡Venga, Bella! ¡Los tenemos!

–¿Dónde?

–Vieron al padre Weasley al sur de Gales.

–¿Arthur Weasley? Él no estaba cuando los sorprendimos…

–No importa Bella, deben estar juntos.

–Podría ser una trampa… aunque si, podrían estar juntos…

–¡Es la hora Bella, hay que acabarlos!.

–No estoy segura de que no sea una trampa, ve tú. Yo me quedaré aquí otra noche más.

El corazón de Ginny se desbarató.

–Vamos Bella, ¿Qué harás aquí sola?

–Esperar. Escucha amor, si eso es seguro y están juntos, avísame de inmediato. Si llegan aquí… no la mataré hasta que tú hayas llegado. Será toda tuya.

La pelirroja cerró los puños. Sus padres sí estaban juntos y en ese momento partían para matarlos como animales. Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que esa fuera realmente una trampa y lo estuvieran haciendo a propósito los de la Orden, pero si eso había sido un descuido… estaban en serios problemas.

Para colmo Bellatrix se quedaba a hacerle la vida pesada. Unos minutos después oyó la desaparición de los demás en el patio y los pasos ansiosos de Bella por la casa. Estaba nerviosa. Parecía insegura, tal vez se convenciera de alcanzar a los demás y se fuera. Pero Ginny no sabía qué era lo que más deseaba, si soportar que se quedara o que se fuera y quedarse con la preocupación de que iba a la caza de sus padres.

Ni Bellatrix ni Ginny durmieron esa noche, Bellatrix se movía constantemente dentro de la casa y Ginny estaba al pendiente de sus sonidos y de Ron. Espiaba a Bellatrix unos momentos y volvía donde él para abrazarlo y volver a envolverlo en las mantas. El olor a orines de Ron era ya muy fuerte y se había unido a los que ella había dejado en la tierra de la vieja maceta. Ginny empezaba a preocuparse por Ron. Seguramente estaba ya irritado por los orines y el roce del pantalón; y además estar mojado no ayudaba con su temperatura aunque ella no cesara de envolverlo como un tamal con las mantas.

Amaneció y Ginny seguía con los ojos abiertos tratando de escuchar a Bella. Seguramente se había dormido, hacia rato que no la escuchaba. Cogió la caja de alimentos, ya sólo quedaba una manzana para ella y 2 huevos en la huevera. Ni agua, ni jamón. Ni hablar, tenía hambre. Se comió la manzana y le dio un huevo a Ron.

Pero las horas pasaron y más tarde Bella empezó a deambular por la casa de nuevo. Ginny ya estaba desesperada sentía que todo se le venía encima, Ron inmóvil, herido, orinado, sin alimentos… y ella al borde de la locura. Alrededor del mediodía, lo supuso por la cantidad de luz que se filtraba, Rodophus se hizo presente en la sala.

–¡¡Los tenemos!! Están todos juntos. Parece que el chico está muerto y fueron a enterrarlo a Gales.

–Bien. Vámonos de esta pocilga.

Ginny escuchó unos ruidos más en diferentes partes de la casa para después escuchar las desapariciones y un grito típico de Bella al partir con esa risotada tan de… loca.

Habían partido pero no por eso debía confiarse. Seguiría los mismos pasos de Bellatrix; era para desconfiar cualquier cosa que hicieran. Tal vez la trampa era para ella. Esperó. Ginny no supo cuántos minutos u horas pasaron pero esperó bastante. Alimentó a Ron con el último huevo que quedaba y cuando comenzaba a extinguirse el último rayo de sol ahí dentro, se armó de valor y quitó las protecciones.

**N/A: Chicos, no se pueden quejar eh! Vaya que les di un capi surtidito. Nos vemos en una semana or so…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Cuando Ginny dio un paso fuera del ático y sintió un viento frío colarse en su cuerpo, le provocó un escalofrío, no supo si era real o imaginario. Debía ser el miedo. Volteó hacia atrás y cerró la puerta. Salió por la trampa y empezó a buscar cautelosamente con la mirada. La casa estaba de cabeza, cosas tiradas por el piso, ropa, comida, objetos rotos. El reloj aquél que tanto amaba su madre y comunicaba la ubicación de sus miembros estaba desmembrado y roto en el piso.

Siguió caminando con la varita alerta, se dio una vuelta por la cocina, era un auténtico chiquero. Subió hacia las habitaciones revisándolas todas. No había prenda en su sitio, todo estaba revuelto. Ginny ya se lo esperaba. Finalmente salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, el viento fresco la despejó y con la vista clara y decidida empezó a caminar. Se alejó al menos unos 200 metros y empezó a poner las protecciones que le habían dicho.

Estas protecciones impedirían que alguien pudiera observar la casa al vuelo o a pie y desviarían a las personas que accidentalmente quisieran cruzar. Ginny protegió la casa con un gran círculo que ella deformó en cierta parte. Sólo dejó un pequeño pozo visible. Ese pozo serviría de guía para los miembros de la Orden y su familia, sólo gente muy allegada relacionaba La Madriguera con ese pozo.

Después regresó. Había demasiado qué hacer. Al entrar a la cocina de nuevo respiró profundo como queriéndose llenar de aire y energía y empezó a lanzar hechizos y encantamientos a diestra y siniestra a su paso. Puso la escoba a barrer, empezó a mandar las cosas rotas al tambo de basura, limpieza acá y allá. Subió a las recámaras y separó a mano ropa sucia de la que todavía estaba rescatable, apiló la sucia en un rincón y la primera habitación que dejó habitable fue la de Ron. Ya era hora de subirlo y encargarse de él.

Regresó al ático y apenas abrir la puerta casi cae fulminada por los olores. No supo cómo había podido soportarlo. Levantó a Ron con un hechizo levitatorio y mandó las mantas al rincón de la ropa sucia. Sostuvo a Ron como pudo hasta llegar a su cuarto, su concentración estaba fallando y había estado a punto de estrellar a Ron en las escaleras. Casi no veía, estaba muy cansada. Lo puso sobre la cama y bajó a cerrar las puertas.

Miró en el reloj maltrecho de la habitación de Ron… no le habían dejado el minutero pero según la manecilla de las horas no faltaba mucho para las 2 de la mañana.

Volteó hacia Ron llena de cansancio y empezó a pensar en la forma de desnudarlo. La pierna izquierda del pantalón la habían recortado, traía unas mezclillas y una camiseta de manga larga. Podría hacerlo levitar y desnudarlo en el aire o romper su ropa con la varita aunque de todos modos tendría que moverlo para sacar la ropa. El cerebro no le daba más, rompió la ropa y la empezó jalar con poca fuerza y delicadeza.

Después de algunos jalones salió finalmente la ropa. Tocó el vendaje, estaba húmedo también así que lo quitó. En seguida tomó la cinturilla del calzón y lo jaló.

–OH POR DIOS… – suspiró – …las barbas de Merlín, no…

Los genitales de Ron eran una deforme masa escarlata. Ginny, que estaba en cuclillas, se dejó caer al suelo. No podía pensar en qué hacer con él y menos en ese momento en el que ella estaba demasiado consumida. Rompió los costados de los calzones y así desnudo echó sobre su cuerpo varias mantas encima envolviéndolo. No supo en que momento se quedó dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, había mucha luz en la habitación y ella estaba tirada en el piso con el cuerpo torcido. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda, pero por lo que podía suponer, simplemente había caído desmayada o dormida. Se incorporó y se acercó a Ron, su oído sobre su cara y después sobre su pecho. Al acercarse a su pecho además de escuchar esos extraños latidos ausentes e inconexos había percibido el olor de su pecho. Era una esencia fuerte.

–Oh… creo que te toca baño… y a mi también… - dijo al sentirse sucia y hastiada. Necesitaba refrescarse.

Lo desenvolvió de las cobijas y volvió a ver sus genitales ardiendo. Empezar por el baño era importante. Tal vez el agua fresca lo hubiera refrescado pero no podía bañarlo con agua fría, su cuerpo seguía helado. Si Ron hubiera estado despierto habría preferido el agua fría, pero la decisión no estuvo en él. Lo zambulló en la tina con agua caliente.

Tomó jabón y el estropajo suave de ella, y empezó a frotar delicadamente círculos por su cuerpo. Su pecho, su espalda, brazos, bajo sus axilas, piernas y pies. Con especial cuidado en la áreas fracturadas. Seguían amoratadas. Después miró sus genitales y puso bastante jabón en su mano y empezó a lavarlos.

Ginny no había visto hombre desnudo antes, bueno alguna vez entró imprevistamente al baño y había sorprendido a Fred poniéndose la toalla, pero éste estaba de espaldas y finalmente todas las nalgas son iguales, ya saben, con una raya en medio. Y ahora… ahora tenía el pene de Ron en las manos y lo jabonaba. Lo levantó y lo hizo también con sus testículos y más allá. La mancha escarlata que cubría a Ron llegaba hasta unos 4 dedos en la parte interna de sus muslos. Lo jabonó bien y lo enjuagó no sin entretenerse curiosa en mover esa parte de piel del pene que sube y baja. El ceño de Ginny estaba fruncido. La parte que unía la cabeza del pene con esa piel estaba sucia.

–Qué diablos… – susurró la chica mientras lo hacía.

Una vez lavado su cuerpo, volteó hacia su cara. Tenía lo que empezaba a ser una tupida barba rojiza. Eso de rasurar no debía ser difícil, ella lo hacía con sus piernas. Después le lavó el pelo y listo. Como nuevo.

Muy satisfecha con lo que había hecho se lo llevó flotando a su recámara. Al llegar lo dejó suspendido en el aire como un Cristo con los brazos extendidos y empezó a secarlo con suavidad para después vendar ajustadamente la pierna y su abdomen. Una vez seco y vendado lo recostó y empezó a buscar en los cajones.

Mientras buscaba le sorprendió encontrar que la mayoría de sus calzones eran del tipo bañador de verano, ella siempre que lo había visto deambular por la casa en interiores lo hacía con bóxers, y su madre se ponía furiosa. En el cajón sólo había 3 boxers. Ginny se río. Seguramente se ponía los bóxers encima de sus verdaderos calzones. Si su madre lo hubiera visto salir sólo con ellos lo habría encerrado con un solo movimiento de varita. Su sonrisa se congeló… no podía ponerle eso.

Se brincó esa parte y sacó una camiseta y un suéter grueso tejido por su madre y se los puso. En los pies puso unos calcetines gruesos y una bolsa con agua caliente que tenía previamente preparada. Eso debía ser suficiente para mantenerlo caliente además de las mantas.

Después fue a la recámara de su madre y buscó un libro donde pudiera venir algo sobre rozaduras. Regresó con él en las manos y leyó que con talco se podía aligerar el ardor de la zona, aunque a falta de éste bajó por el frasco de harina y se preparó para espolvorearlo, pero mientras estaba muy concentrada tratando de abrir el frasco entre sus piernas, de pronto el pene se levantó ligeramente y empezó a mojar lo que tenía al frente.

–Ooh por… Noooooo… Aaahh… Rooooonnn.

Gritó la chica hasta que logró aventar una toalla entre sus piernas y contener la fuente de orina que la regaba. Le había orinado los brazos, el cuello y la blusa, ahora sí le urgía el baño.

Se regreso rápidamente al baño y humedeció una fina pañoleta de algodón que ella usaba en ocasiones para envolver su cabello.

–Y además ya te había lavado eh, que mal que te estás portando conmigo. Mira que orinarme… eso no está bien…

Hablaba la chica mientras con la tela húmeda lo limpiaba de nuevo donde él mismo se había mojado. Después lo secó de nuevo y abrió la harina. Le separó las piernas y empezó a esparcir harina. Su pene era para Ginny una tripa blanda que salía de su pubis, casi como cualquier niño solo que… _amplificado_. Los testículos parecían lo más rojo de todo, la piel era muy delgada y suave; y caían fláccidamente. Los levantó y después de un rojo espacio de piel estaba su ano, pequeño e igual de enrojecido que todo lo demás. Puso harina en todos lados.

Seguidamente de eso fue a darse un muy merecido baño. Su cuerpo lo exigía. Su espalda estaba dolorida y también su cuello. Al terminar se sintió renovada y lista para continuar con la limpieza de las demás habitaciones, tenía que pasar su cama a la habitación de Ron y claro, alimentarlo a él y comer.

Y así lo hizo, tomó leche y le preparó a Ron un chocolate caliente y para ella picó algunos duraznos del árbol de su propia huerta. Al llegar de nuevo con él lo tocó en la cara y brazos, su temperatura seguía fresca pero no era tan helada, seguramente todo lo que le había puesto estaba funcionando. Lo inclinó y con un popote empezó a darle el chocolate que ella dosificaba desde el otro lado del popote.

La chica terminó de limpiar todo hasta la noche. Ya obscuro logró meter su cama en la habitación de Ron para lo cual tuvo que quitar algunos muebles que no usarían y mandarlos a su propia habitación. Otra vez estaba agotada. Se acercó a escuchar el corazón de Ron, y ahí estaba, sonando para ella. "_Bien_"; pensó, "_ahora veamos…_"; le descubrió las mantas y encontró la harina hecha un auténtico mazacote. Se había orinado otra vez y la harina no había servido más que para crear más lío.

–Esto no funciona… – Dijo la chica pensando en voz alta. Lo que más le daba eran cosas líquidas y si no tenía una mejor idea esa rozadura no sanaría.

–¡Lo Tengo! – dijo emocionada y salió corriendo al baño en busca de la botella de burbujas para tina, vació el contenido en el sanitario y volvió con ella. Tomó su pene y trató de meterlo pero no, no calzaban.

De nuevo la chica fue a su recámara y tomó una botella de aceite para el cabello pero tampoco quedaba. Su mente volaba rápida pensando en todos los recipientes que pudiera haber en la casa ligeros y de plástico en donde el pene de Ron pudiera caber. En la cocina debía haber algo. Subió minutos más tarde con la botella de catsup, un bote con forma de osito que guardaba miel y un bote de aderezo para ensaladas sabor _Alcachofa Marinada_.

En el recipiente de catsup la cabeza no había entrado, el del aderezo resultó muy pesado y finalmente probó con el del osito y este sí quedó. Estaba lo suficientemente flojo para no lastimarlo, liviano, y su pene entraba casi hasta el fondo. Era perfecto. La chica dio un salto emocionada.

–Perfecto.

Cuando más tarde se dispuso ya a dormir, Ginny se sentó al lado de Ron en su estrecha cama individual y se recostó sobre su pecho. Deseó que sus brazos la abrazaran, _lo extrañaba_. Ron era tímido e inseguro pero nunca frío. Si hubiera estado despierto la habría abrazado contra su corazón. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente para después empezar a frotar grandes círculos en su pecho dándole calor.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios y aportaciones, ya saben que lo que menos me molesta es que opinen y me den ideas… aunque luego termine haciendo cosas raras xD . Las quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

La madrugada la sorprendió aún sobre el pecho de Ron. Cuando la incomodidad la despertó el reloj tenía su única manecilla entre las 3 y las 4. El cuerpo de él estaba ligeramente tibio. Se sonrió y soñolientamente se pasó a su cama y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente la chica de nuevo no paró. Parecía inagotable la cantidad de cosas qué hacer. Debía pelar prácticamente todo árbol o planta fructífera de su extenso patio dado que no había más fuentes de alimento que esa. Ginny sentía que en esos días había perdido al menos 4 kilos.

Aprovechando que la temperatura de Ron parecía estar subiendo puso en el interior de la casa un hechizo que la mantenía a 28 grados. Justo con clima de verano en los últimos días de febrero… Salir al patio era como entrar en el refrigerador de un supermercado pero a Ginny no le importó. Podía soportarlo.

Entre actividad y actividad Ginny subía a ver que todo con Ron estuviera bien, si era necesario retiraba el osito y vaciaba su contenido en el sanitario, lo lavaba y se lo ponía de nuevo. Ahora le había quitado el suéter y las mantas. Con el hechizo climático que había puesto en la casa no era necesario el suéter. Sólo su camiseta blanca, los calcetines, y con el osito… _al aire_.

Cuando después de alimentarse la chica observó de nuevo a su hermano pensó en ponerle crema en las rozaduras, eso debía ser muy bueno para su piel, así que fue por una perfumada que ella usaba y se la untó.

Ginny nunca se detuvo a pensar en la forma en la que estaba familiarizándose con las partes blandas de su hermano. De pronto hacía todo de la manera más natural y con real interés como si se tratara de cualquier otro tipo de herida. Como lo hacía con sus fracturas o con las puntadas en su ceja. Sólo que con las fracturas no podía hacer gran cosa, las puntadas aún no estaban listas para quitarse y, sus genitales los tenía demasiado en la cabeza con ese rojo intenso y le preocupaban en verdad. No tenía idea de si podía sentir dolor o no pero ella pensaba que sí.

La crema se embebió rápidamente en su piel, a las pocas horas hubo que volver a ponerla. Pero la última vez que lo hizo ese día por la noche le trajo una sorpresa. Bueno… _dos_. La primera y la que más preocupó a Ginny fue que sus genitales tenían ahora una temperatura bastante más alta. La primera vez que untó la crema parecían haberse refrescado pero para esa hora extrañamente toda el área estaba muy caliente. Y bueno, digamos que este descubrimiento y la investigación de la chica provocaron la segunda sorpresa.

Mientras Ginny untaba la crema y notaba acerca del incremento de la temperatura, su mente había estado pensando en ello por un rato, observando y examinando, de tal manera de cuando regresó de nuevo su mente para ponerle ya el osito y finalizar se dio cuenta, aún con sus testículos en la mano, de que su pene en vez de reposar dócilmente apuntando hacia sus pies, ahora estaba demasiado derecho y apuntando hacia su cabeza.

La chica observó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y comprendió que mientras estuvo pensando debía haber pasado más tiempo del necesario masajeando sus testículos. Se sintió un poco avergonzada. Puso su índice cuidadosamente en la punta de su pene y trató de regresarlo a su lugar pero cuando lo soltó éste regresó rígidamente sobre su abdomen. Se quedó un momento inmóvil y luego con índice y pulgar presionó en la longitud del pene. _Confirmado_. Ya no era una tripa blanda más; estaba duro. Y más grande, llegaba hasta su ombligo.

Suspiró y volteó a ver el osito, sería inútil tratar de ponérselo, si orinaba se vaciaría los orines encima. Tomó su pañoleta de algodón de nuevo y la acomodó entre sus piernas y salió.

No tenía nada que ir a hacer a la cocina pero sintió que no debía quedarse en la habitación. Se sentó en una silla y mientras comía un puñado de higos pensó en que Ron estaba a unos días de cumplir ya 18. Las erecciones debían ser algo muy normal en su vida, tal vez incluso ya hubiera tenido sexo, quizá con Lavender… No sería de extrañarse, a Harry le había sucedido en un par de ocasiones mientras se besaban apasionadamente. A pesar de que había tratado de ser discreta, desafortunadamente los pantalones de quidditch eran algo delgados y ajustados. Recordarlo mandó a su piel una oleada de rechazo. Recordar a Harry excitado no le había producido deseo en absoluto.

Después de 4 higos y un durazno subió de nuevo a la habitación. Miró su pañoleta un instante antes de retirarla. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, su pene estaba menos largo, menos rígido, y ya no apuntaba con tanta firmeza hacia el norte. La pelirroja lo movió con firmeza hacia el sur y le puso su osito.

Pero a la mañana siguiente le esperaba la verdadera sorpresa, y la precisa razón de la temperatura de Ron la noche anterior. Al levantarse y revisarlo se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía un claro sarpullido esparcido en aquella mancha enrojecida. Ginny quitó rápidamente el bote vacío del osito y lo tocó. Sus genitales ardían. Tocó su cara y estaba algo caliente. "_Esto debe ser fiebre. Infección_" Pensó Ginny asustada.

Se regresó inmediatamente a la habitación de su madre por el libro aquél en donde había encontrado sobre las rozaduras y encontró que en casos de rozaduras serias donde la zona había tenido mucha humedad podía brotar sarpullido e incluso algunas ampollas. Si el sarpullido blanqueaba sí sería un caso o de hongos o de infección. La chica regresó su mirada al sarpullido. Era de un rosa subido. Ginny respiró de nuevo. La solución era un ungüento hecho a base de nopal. Gracias al cielo, también tenían nopaleras en casa.

Tomó nota de lo que haría y antes de bajar lo revisó bien. En efecto tenía dos ampollas, una debajo de los testículos y la otra en la ingle izquierda. Seguramente porque con la pierna rota de ese lado no lograba abrir lo suficiente su pierna y la humedad o la misma crema habían creado la ampolla.

El día transcurrió para la chica sin más sobresaltos. Después de elaborar el ungüento lo puso. Éste, después de un rato se embebía dejando un bagazo verde sobre el área lo que al parecer era refrescante. Aprovechó ese día y los cuidados que ya le daba y a falta de baño lo "_lavó_" con unas toallas húmedas por todo el cuerpo. Su barba comenzaba a crecer de nuevo y volvió a rasurarlo; y a cambiarlo de camiseta y calcetines. A la mañana siguiente el enrojecimiento empezaba a ceder al igual que el sarpullido, todavía se veía muy irritado pero había una notable mejora.

Ginny por otra parte empezaba a tener necesidad de comidas más sustanciales. Ella nunca se había quejado por comer frutas y verduras, pero no parecían darle la cantidad de energía que ella necesitaba. Se sentía un poco débil y sus tripas gruñían cada poco tiempo.

La leche, el queso y el chocolate los había dejado para Ron, pero creía que los huevos hacían falta para ambos. Tenía ganas de jamón, pollo tal vez… pero salir era imposible. Se salió al patio y miro al cielo. Ese día comió pichones.

Aquél mismo día a media tarde Ron volvió a ponerse duro mientras le untaba el remedio. Al día siguiente sucedió una vez más. Eso le complicaba un poco las cosas a Ginny a causa de que la obligaba a esperar que perdiera la erección para poderle poner el bote del osito. La segunda vez también había salido de la habitación a esperar, la tercera ya no lo hizo, simplemente se recostó en su cama mirándolo.

Para el día siguiente por la mañana Ron estaba mucho mas recuperado, dicho sea entre comillas, su rozadura cedía pero su temperatura volvía a bajar; tanto, que la chica notó que ahora sus testículos parecían esconderse, su piel estaba erizada. Volvió a usar mantas para cubrirlo. Y volvió a sentarse a su lado y frotar su pecho en círculos. Mientras lo hizo derramó también algunas lágrimas. Se sentía perdida, no sabía si algo de lo que hacía era bueno o no. Si él mejoraba realmente o ella sólo complicaba las cosas.

El día posterior se levantó muy temprano y encontró el bote con orines vaciado sobre el abdomen de Ron y otra inesperada erección. La chica empezó a tocar su abdomen, su pecho, su cara… seguía fresco. Escuchó su corazón, era errático aún. Ginny se preguntó porque pasaba eso si su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado. Lo limpió y llegó a la conclusión de que si sus tripas gruñían cuando tenía hambre, y orinaba sin problemas, bien podía _eso_ manifestarse también… o eso parecía.

Mientras preparaba más ungüento en la cocina a eso del medio día un estruendo fuerte expulsó a un ser por la chimenea.

–Aaaah… ¡EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!

Gritó inmediatamente Ginny y ese cuerpo voló hasta estrellarse con la puerta. Era Harry quién recogió rápidamente su varita acechante y apuntó hacia ella mientras ambos tenían la mirada de dos depredadores.

–¿Dónde se reunía el Ejército de Dumbledore? – dijo la voz masculina de Harry sin piedad alguna hacia la pelirroja.

–En la Sala de Menesteres… – respondió ella con alivio. Harry la sostuvo de un brazo.

–¡Ginny estás pálida! – dijo mientras la ayudó a llegar a una silla de la cocina. –Y demasiado flaca…

–No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Cómo están los demás? Mamá y papá…

–Bien, nos salvamos por los pelos. ¿Estuvieron aquí los Lestrange?

–Si. Tres días eternos. Cuando se fueron me quedé muy preocupada.

–Si, me imagino. No te aflijas. ¿Ron?

–Arriba. – dijo Ginny al levantarse y conducirse con Harry hacía la habitación de Ron. –Dijeron muy seguros que Ron estaba muerto.

–Si, dejamos correr ese rumor para que los dejaran en paz y creyeran que estábamos todos juntos.

–¿Entonces se han dividido? – preguntó la chica justo cuando abrió la puerta y Harry entró. Ron estaba descubierto, en ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta de que la visión de Ron con camiseta, calcetines y un bote de miel con forma de osito en el pene no debía ser como para recibir a alguien. –Oooh _mnsppmm_… perdona Harry… - dijo la chica apresuradamente mientras lanzaba su pañoleta entre las piernas de Ron.

–Por culpa de los Lestrange tiene una rozadura terrible, hasta con sarpullido y… _am-po-llas_… – terminó la chica indecisa, seguramente a Harry no le interesaban los detalles.

Harry guardó silencio y se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la cama. Ginny estaba segura de que su expresión contenía una sonrisa que no había querido liberar. Pero la liberó, justo cuando miraba la cara de Ron.

–Al menos no seré el único con la cara marcada – dijo ampliando totalmente su sonrisa y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, quien se llevó las manos a las mejillas apenada. La cara de Ron estaba llena de pequeños cortes de navaja.

–Creí que era más fácil. – musitó la chica ruborizándose y sonriendo.

Harry y Ginny bajaron y hablaron de algunas cosas que estaban haciendo los de la Orden y de otras noticias. Ginny lo invitó a comer y cocinaron 3 ardillas con verduras. Harry no quiso decir nada más pero comprendió por qué Ginny se miraba tan delgada. Ellos no comían mejor. Más tarde Harry le dijo que debía irse y subieron a la habitación de Ron.

–¿Cómo lo ves?

Ginny suspiró y se sentó al lado de Ron. –No lo sé Harry. No sé qué pensar. A veces creo que se recupera y a veces creo que retrocede. No sé qué pasa, me siento perdida. _Odio verlo así_. Lo extraño.

–Calma Ginny…

–No sabes lo que daría porque estuviera aquí. Ya no importa nada, de verdad. No me importa que eructe en la mesa o que se la pase comiendo todo el día, quiero que vuelva a celarme, que me hunda bruscamente en la laguna, que me jale el cabello para molestarme por las mañanas, nada me importa, quiero que vuelva… – las lágrimas habían empezado a salir casi desde que empezó a expresarlo.

Harry la acercó un poco hacia él para consolarla, pero la chica no cedió. Ella deseaba recargarse en _su_ pecho otra vez. Él pensó que ella debía sentirse realmente muy devastada para llorar de ese modo. Ginny no solía ser así, ella siempre estaba mirando al frente alerta sobre lo qué hacer. Pero para esas fechas todos tenían sus momentos de desahogo, y ella lo había necesitado.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Pronto se recuperará, ya lo verás. – Dijo el héroe de los ojos verdes y limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Después bajaron y se despidieron con un tierno abrazo. Harry había podido visitarla porque en ese momento estaba de paso en Grimmauld Place, pero antes de irse le dejó claro que lo más seguro es que no volvería a suceder.

La chica estuvo de regreso en la habitación y volvió a recargarse en su pecho frotando círculos, estaba particularmente frío. Esta vez sus círculos se acompañaron con su boca exhalando vaho en diferentes partes y luego lo envolvió en mantas de nuevo. Una vez más durmió sentada a su lado con el cuerpo torcido y la cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

**N/A: Chicas me han encantado sus review, de verdad lo agradezco muchísimo, me motivan tanto, que ya he escrito hasta el capi 9 xDD trataré de subir más seguido pero dependerá de su respuesta. Besos.!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicas sorry que a veces no responda sus revies, pero a veces digo, ahora lo hago y se me va el rollo. Tengo memoria de teflón , ya saben. Pero cuando me tenga chance lo haré y si no , acepto reclamaciones xDD. Besos.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Por la mañana la despertó la luz que inundaba la habitación, estaba sudorosa. Lo tocó a él y estaba templado. Eran buenas noticias. Se levantó de esa cama y se dejó caer en la suya con la esperanza de enderezar un poco su espalda. Después de unos minutos estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo pero según pudo escuchar Ron tenía hambre.

Bajó por comida, y subió con ella y el ungüento. Lo alimentó y después se hizo cargo de la botella de orines para regresar con ella limpia y curarlo. Ese día quitó las puntadas de su ceja y quitó los vendajes pensando en cambiarlos pero… el día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Sonrió al recordarlo y se lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Tenía varios días sin darle un baño formal y lo menos que debía hacer era bañarlo para su cumpleaños.

Le hizo también un corte de pelo y lo dejó limpiecito y muy guapo según ella. Después pensó que debían festejar ese año más de vida, a pesar de, y precisamente por la situación en la que se encontraba. La vida era suficiente razón para festejo. Pasó la tarde haciendo tarta y jugo de calabaza. No sabía aún si podría comerla pero a él le gustaba.

También hurgó entre sus ropas de verano y buscó aquél vestido escotado de la espalda que le regalara Hermione y su madre le prohibiera ponerse. Mañana sería un gran día.

Por la noche antes de acostarse Ginny se sentó a su lado y lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía aún una raya roja sobre la ceja que parecía estar prácticamente cerrada. Sus ojos cerrados apaciblemente con aquellas largas pestañas güeras. Las acarició. En sus mejillas estaban los pequeños cortes que habían hecho reír a Harry. Acarició su cara. Sus labios rojos seguían unidos como casi todo el tiempo. Después le levantó la camiseta y tocó sobre sus costillas rotas; seguían inflamadas. Bajó más, la piel de sus genitales mejoraba, tenía el bagazo verde encima pero su piel estaba recuperando su tono muy blanco o finamente rosado en ciertas partes. El sarpullido había cedido y las ampollas estaban a punto de sanar. Sus piernas fuertes y musculosas tenían escasos vellos. Tenía pies grandes, pero bonitos.

Esa noche durmió tranquilamente y soñó que Ron estaba despierto y que jugaban al quidditch, juntos.

Al día siguiente se levantó llena de energía para la "fiesta". Fue a su recámara se arregló muy bonita y después bajó por el desayuno. Desafortunadamente tuvo miedo de intentar darle la tarta de calabaza pero sí le dio jugo y brindó a su salud. Después tomó, como era su rutina, las cosas para limpiar los residuos del remedio de nopal y poner otro poco.

La chica estaba perfectamente habituada, empezó con su labor y curó con detalle las ampollas. De hecho ese día había tomado más tiempo del que solía tomar en los días anteriores. Ella se dio cuenta cuando aquél pene empezó a levantarse de nuevo. No se detuvo, aún tenía residuos verdes bajo los testículos. Para cuando terminó de limpiarlo estaba ya completamente duro. Ella lo miró pensativa.

–Vale, Es tu cumpleaños…

Y sin pensarlo demasiado tomó el pene en la mano, miró alrededor y se detuvo. Después con curiosidad tocó la cabeza con dos dedos y volvió a mirar alrededor. Entonces se giró hacia el ungüento y comenzó a embarrarlo en todos lados pero con mucho más masaje. Luego volvió a tomar ungüento hasta exagerar embarrándolo mucho más de tal manera que la consistencia babosa del nopal resbalara bastante su mano y empezó a moverla con poca decisión arriba y abajo.

Ella sentía que eso debía funcionar bien, según sus entenderes eso era una paja, mucho masaje, movimiento… Mientras lo tocaba se sintió un poco rara con ese pene duro en la mano, era una sensación extraña. De pronto un movimiento curioso en el abdomen de Ron atrajo su atención, desgraciadamente no supo bien qué había pasado pero estuvo más atenta. Un poco más tarde ahí estaba de nuevo, era un movimiento rápido y corto en su bajo vientre. Volvió su mirada hacia la cara de Ron y -_Oh sorpresa-_, tenía la boca abierta. No había sonidos o ruidos, pero estaba respirando por la boca, eso era evidente y no común.

La chica lo soltó y con las manos aún llenas de nopal puso el oído en su pecho, el corazón cogía ritmo de locomotora. No era ya errático o inconexo, había ritmo constante y vaya que sí. Regresó y siguió moviendo su mano, una bombeando arriba y abajo y la otra masajeando sus testículos. Ambas manos trabajaban arduamente pero no veía que sucediera nada, fuera de esos esporádicos movimientos en su abdomen y sus exhalaciones bucales. Minutos después no había sonido alguno pero su boca se había abierto más. Ginny empezó a cansarse y no veía que sucediera nada sorprendente, empezó a preguntarse si eso de las eyaculaciones era tan solo un mito.

A Ginny le parecía que llevaba mucho haciéndolo sin resultado y pensó que seguramente era pésima en ello y agradeció nunca haberlo intentado con Harry. Mientras seguía haciéndolo con cierto ritmo notó que la cabeza empezaba a ponerse más roja de lo que la había visto los últimos minutos. Entonces subió el ritmo. La cadera del chico pareció moverse y antes de que pudiera observar otra cosa, una mancha blanca le cerró un ojo.

–Ohhhh…

La chica quería limpiarse el ojo pues quería ver qué pasaba, pero tenía las manos llenas de nopal. Como pudo se talló el ojo y se acercó a verlo. Sus exhalaciones eran más fuertes y su pecho subía y bajaba incesante. Su corazón corría a toda prisa. Se preocupó: ¿_y si poner a mil su corazón era malo?_… volvió a ver su pene pero este se había mantenido erguido apuntando al techo y todavía escupía sin mayores aspavientos espesas gotas blanquecinas. Ginny apretó, aún salió un poco. Él volvió a mover su cadera.

Lo dejó así y fue lentamente hacia el baño a lavarse el ojo. Cuando se miró al espejo tenía unas gotas en el cabello y ese semen espeso y blanco embarrado bajo el ojo.

Cuando estuvo de regreso él no estaba completamente recuperado, seguía respirando por la boca y su pene no terminaba de caer blandamente. Volvió a pegarse a su pecho, el corazón bajaba ligeramente la marcha. Su cuerpo estaba tibio. Todo parecía en orden. Mientras lo limpiaba de nuevo empezó a pensar que tal vez él había estado necesitando eso. Con eso de que _los chicos van produciendo la semilla diariamente, entonces se acumula y si no la tiran… ¿por eso se masturban, no?_, reflexionó la chica.

A la pelirroja no le había importado hacer algo muy íntimo para él, ni la implicación sexual que tenía, ni nada parecido, lo único que pensaba es que fuera bueno o malo para él. Era todo. Ella lo había hecho con su mejor intención.

El ungüento de ese día se había acabado y no se sentía con ánimos de hacer más. Volvió a ponerle el osito y empujando su cuerpo un poco se acurrucó acostándose a su lado en la cama. Estaba de perfil pegada a él. Lo abrazó poniendo la mano debajo de su ombligo, a unos centímetros de donde comenzaba la escasa morusa de pelo anaranjado sobre su pubis. Se quedó dormida. Unas horas más tarde el sonido de Ron orinando dentro del osito la despertó. Regresó a su rutina de cuidados y subió más tarta y jugo de calabaza, la fiesta seguía.

Su fiesta fue quedarse acostada a su lado todo el día.

Posteriormente el ritmo cardiaco y la temperatura de Ron se mantuvieron por un par de días más. Ahora cuando Ginny se acercaba a escucharlo éste no era errático más, tenía un ritmo acompasado, sano. La rozadura se alivió por completo. Y los gruñidos de su estómago eran un poco más sonoros.

Para el tercer día después de su cumpleaños Ron volvió a amanecer erecto. Desde el día anterior Ginny ya no le ponía ungüento, ni nada. Nada parecía haberlo estimulado. Por un instante fugaz en la mente de Ginny pasó el dejarlo así como lo había hecho otras veces, pero se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarlo pausadamente. No le molestaba hacerlo. Tal vez si se hubiera sentido incómoda o morbosa no lo hubiera hecho, pero la verdad era que no le importaba, no le afectaba en absoluto. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Lo acarició con calma y sosegadamente, pero esta vez se volteó para ver sus reacciones, si algo no marchaba bien pararía. No quería llevarse un susto. En esta ocasión lo hizo tan tranquilamente que tardó mucho, más aún que en la anterior. Ginny pensaba que definitivamente era muy mala en eso, hubo un momento en el que no supo si lograría que eyaculara y era mejor parar. Pero ahí estaba, su boca abierta respirando con exhalaciones profundas, y esos movimientos que bajaban por su vientre, se supone que todo iba bien. Su cadera empezó a moverse con los mismos ligeros movimientos que la vez anterior.

–Vamos Ron, hazlo…

Y lo hizo.

Después de eso, cuando en los días posteriores se repetía la historia Ginny empezaba a sentirse un poco extraña. Por un lado se sentía tranquila pero por otro lado se sentía… ¿_mujer?_. Sentía que había entrado a un mundo adulto donde las cosas sexuales son tan naturales que no la hacían sentir apenada ni incómoda.

Aunque uno de aquellos días se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y escondió en lo más profundo de su memoria que en una ocasión mientras lo hacía sintió _cosas_. En seguida, nerviosa había ido al baño y se había visto húmeda. Se sintió muy desconcertada. No quiso volver a pensarlo. No había pensado en que hacer eso con él pudiera ser excitante para ella. No quería creerlo. Ella sólo lo hacía por él.

Entonces, luego de muchos días, una noche recibió una sorpresa que no se habría esperado jamás.

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?...

* * *

**N/A: Estuvo corto pero sé que les gustó xDDD Próximo capitulo, NO SE LO PIERDAN!!! Visita inesperada, ¿Quién demonios essss?????**

**Como estuvo corto tal vez suba antes de la semana, sigan al pendiente chicas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

–¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?...

Pasos en la cocina.

–¿Hola?

Ginny había escuchado. Se levantó de su cama cautelosamente y extendió una manta sobre Ron. Salió y aseguró la puerta. Los pasos continuaban avanzando por la casa. La voz le había parecido conocida por un momento pero, _¿quién?_.

Llegó hasta la planta baja en silencio y vio una sombra oscura, alguien volteó.

–¡Ginny!

–¡¿Dean?!

Dean, estaba casi irreconocible tenía manchas de sangre en la cara y la ropa. Estaba muy sucio, su voz había cambiado y llevaba una gorra. Ginny casi no lo reconoce. Pero nada de eso había impedido que Dean corriera entusiasmado a abrazarla. Él prolongó el abrazo vehementemente.

–¡Ginny! Me da demasiado gusto verte. No sabía si encontraría a alguien aquí.

–Si, pero… ¿Cómo pudiste entrar? Me asustas.- dijo Ginny realmente angustiada ante la posibilidad de que el hechizo protector que había puesto se hubiera perdido.

–No, no te preocupes. ¿Estás sola? – Preguntó el chico habiendo visto que nadie más se acercaba. –Vi el pozo. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando cumpliste 15 te escapaste unos minutos de tu familia para que yo pudiera darte mi abrazo, nos vimos en ese pozo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy.

–Claro que lo recuerdo. – respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa cortes.

–Lo vi y me dije "_esa es La madriguera_" y como estaba protegida supuse que había alguien y entre para verlos y… tú sabes, darles el pésame.

Ginny no pudo evitar turbarse. Tenía que estarse refiriendo a la muerte falsa de Ron. Pero la duda la ahogaba y moría por saber a quién demonios se refería.

–Si, ha sido terrible para mí como te podrás imaginar…

–¡Claro! Y para mí, Ron era un amigo para mí. De verdad.

–Lo sé. – Respondió la chica pudiendo sentirse más tranquila. Pero eso la obligaba automáticamente a mentirle. Ginny no podía decirle a Dean que Ron estaba vivo. No desconfiaba de él en absoluto pero sí en las torturas que solían usar los mortífagos o en los veritaserum… No dependía de la voluntad de Dean soltar esas verdades. Era mejor así.

–Pero dime, cómo es que lograste entrar. Eso me sigue preocupando, sabes. ¿Se han caído los hechizos?

–No Ginny, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que tengo ya casi un año huyendo, me he topado con todo tipo de gente y todo tipo de mañas… he tenido que aprender de todo. No sabes, creo que si hubiera ED todavía podría ayudarle a Harry con las clases.

–Vaya…

–Pero nadie me vio entrar, me fijé bien. No he querido poner en peligro a nadie. Ahora dime tú, ¿qué haces sola en medio de la nada en una casa invisible?

–No creo que no lo imagines. No me han dejado acompañarlos. Soy la pequeña, ¿recuerdas? Después de lo que pasó con Ron me dejaron aquí. No he sabido nada de ellos. ¿Tu si?.

–La verdad no.

–¡Pero qué tonta soy! ¿Qué te ofrezco Dean, ya has comido?

–Mentiría si te dijera que si, desde ayer no lo hago.

–Bien, no es mucho pero seguro te gustará. También puedes darte un baño si gustas y… no sé, te doy ropa de los gemelos.

Dean había devorado todo con notoria hambre. Ginny no podía creer que un buen chico, tan lleno de vida, sano, deportista; llegara a esas condiciones perseguido por algo tan tonto como la pureza de la sangre. El ofrecimiento del baño y la ropa habían escapado honestamente de su boca conmovida por la situación de él y el cariño que le tiene, pero después pensó que seguramente se quedaría a dormir y su estancia podría prolongarse. Ella tenía una mentira qué cubrir.

Después de que Dean cenara, subieron y estuvieron en la habitación de los gemelos. Él tomó alguna ropa y se dirigió al baño. Tiempo en el cual ella fue donde Ron, lo revisó, lo protegió; y voló a acomodar la habitación de Percy como si estuviera siendo habitada por ella. En esos momentos no podría trasladar su cama de regreso a su habitación. Un rato más tarde Dean daba pasos en el corredor del pasillo.

–¿Ginny?

–¿Sip? – dijo Ginny saliendo de la recámara de Percy.

–¿La ventana de tu habitación no daba al pozo?

–Si. Hubo mortífagos aquí, ¿sabes?. Saquearon, se llevaron muebles, entre ellos mi cama. Ahora vivo en la de Percy.

–Caramba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Ginny estaba esperando que Dean diera las gracias y se despidiera pero al parecer él esperaba que ella dijera algo más.

–Ginny, ¿te importaría que pasara aquí la noche? Tal vez sea un pesado pero, hace mucho que no sé lo que es dormir en un cama.

La chica sabia que eso era cierto y se conmovió de nuevo. No le gustaba negar la ayuda cuando podía darla. Tal vez sus padres estuvieran sobreviviendo gracias a la ayuda de otros.

–Adelante, descansa. Que pases buenas noches.

–Buenas noches.

Después de despedirse en el corredor Dean se fue a la recámara de los gemelos y Ginny fingió irse a la de Percy pero solo estuvo escondida esperando que no hubiera ruidos para regresar a la de Ron. Cuando creyó que era seguro se movió de habitación.

La mente de Ginny volaba esa noche. Pensaba en muchas cosas. Era una gran imprudencia tener a Dean ahí. Ron seguía siendo su prioridad y no podía exponerse a que lo descubriera. La chica pensó que a la mañana siguiente se levantaría muy temprano y le haría una gran mochila con comida a manera de despedida. No _debía_ hacer más por él.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como lo había planeado, se dispuso a darle a Dean lo suficiente para irse, pero cuando apenas preparaba las cosas Dean la alcanzó en la cocina. Tenía una cara nueva. Parecía aquél Dean que había ganado junto con ella para Gryffindor.

El moreno se paró a su lado muy cerca y después de un momento de silencio habló.

–¿Ginny esto es todo lo que comes?

–Bueno, tengo frutas y verduras. Y a veces cuando pasan pichones, pues… o… o ardillas… ¿No te gusta?

–No creo que sea suficiente alimento, estás muy delgada y te ves… débil.

–Eso dicen… -dijo Ginny recordando las palabras de Harry.

–¿Quiénes? – preguntó Dean intrigado.

–Mis ropas _jajajajajaja_.

–Me gusta verte sonreír. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que te puedo traer comida si quieres. Yo sé donde y cómo conseguirla.

–¿Hablas en serio Dean? – Ginny se sintió verdaderamente interesada, sonaba a una gran idea.

–Claro. ¿Qué quieres? Pide lo que se te antoje.

–Oh Dios, no lo sé. Ok leche, huevos, carne, jamón, pollo… todo lo que aquí no tengo.

–OK, ¿algo más?

Ginny solo tenía una cosa más en la cabeza. _Poción reparadora de huesos_. Pero sería extraño pedirla como si fuera de primera necesidad cuando obviamente ella tenía todos los huesos sanos. Se quedó pensativa un momento indecisa sobre pedirla o no. Aunque podría haber una forma…

–Se me ocurre algo, pero, no sé…

–Dímelo.

–¿Crees que pudieras conseguir… poción multijugos? – el chico se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Eso podía ser peligroso de conseguir pero esa poción era más comprensible que la otra y podría ayudarla a conseguir la que en verdad quería.

–Bien, no te preocupes. Traeré eso y algo más… - dijo el chico al partir con una sonrisa. Ginny lo miró perderse desde la ventana de la cocina.

Ginny se sintió un poco culpable por querer correrlo mientras él le haría un favor invaluable, pero así eran las cosas.

Entonces aprovecho para ir de nuevo donde Ron y quedarse con él un rato. Le parecía que hacían siglos que no estaba con él, que no lo revisaba. Pero él no se movía, la esperaba ahí acostado todo el tiempo. Aprovecho para darle de comer y limpiarlo, ya le tocaba baño pero con Dean ahí y sin saber cuánto tardaría en volver no podía hacerlo. Quizá estaba por llegar.

Algunas horas más tarde el chico llegó aventando unas gallinas en el patio. Ginny salió a su encuentro con los ojos desorbitados.

–¿Dean?

–¡Mira! Te traje estas gallinas. Esas 2 son ponedoras. El otro se coló, te lo puedes comer si quieres jajaja. Leche… y aquí hay carne y una pierna entera de jamón… y mira…

Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que detrás traía lo que parecía una caja de pastelería fina. Era un pastel muy lindo además de que seguramente era muy sabroso.

–¡Qué rico! ¿De qué es?

–De zanahoria. Se embarró un poco en la caja , pero…

–¡Que bien, que bien! Y… ¿pudiste conseguir…?

–Aquí… aquí la tienes pero, honestamente Ginny, me da miedo dejártela.

–No Dean… – la chica retuvo la botella mirándolo anhelante.

–Por favor cuídate, no quiero lamentar haber hecho esto. Sé muy precavida.

–Lo seré, de verdad. Mil gracias.

Ginny sentía como si debiera su vida a Dean, ese recipiente con poción multijugos le abría el mundo. Aquella tarde la pasaron Dean y Ginny comiendo pastel y entretenidos con las gallinas que había conseguido mientras Dean contaba sus aventuras. Ginny estaba contenta y divertida pero conforme pasaban las horas la necesidad de volver con Ron la envolvía y empezaba a estresarla. Podía haberse llenado su bote de orines o tener frío. Tal vez tuviera hambre de nuevo. Pero no había encontrado ocasión de deshacerse de Dean a pesar de que sugirió veladamente el tomar una siesta. Dean lo había pasado por alto…

Cuando empezaba a atardecer se metieron a la sala y se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, ahora sí ella estaba segura de que era hora de que él se despidiera. Pero ella prefería no pedírselo, parecería malagradecida… él se había portado muy bien con ella.

–Supongo que debo irme… - dijo finalmente Dean. Ginny lo miró tímidamente y se acercó para acompañarlo a la recámara de los gemelos por sus cosas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Dean tomó desganadamente sus cosas y giró hacia Ginny.

–No quisiera irme. No quiero dejarte aquí sola.

–He estado mucho sola, sé defenderme.

El chico había empezado a hablar muy bajo mientras se acercaba más y más a ella. La miró con sus ojos obscuros e intensos.

–Debería quedarme…

Dijo el chico justo antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso. Ginny se sintió incómoda pero no creía necesario ser ruda, pero lo que si era seguro es que debía irse esa misma noche. Pero Dean empezó a ponerse más apasionado, su cuerpo atlético la tenía envuelta. Pronto la lengua del chico la invadió. Ella empezó a sentir un fuerte rechazo, no podía entender que Dean estuviera cruzando la línea de ese modo. Comenzó a tratar de empujarlo pero él no parecía sentirlo.

–Dean… no, por faa…

El chico se había movido momentáneamente y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar estaba de nuevo en su boca con más pasión y persistencia que antes, los intentos de Ginny de zafarse no tenían ningún resultado.

Las manos del guapo moreno la tenían pegada a su cuerpo tocándola febrilmente mientras ahora ahogaba húmedos besos en el cuello y hombros de Ginny. Ella no quería estar más en sus brazos, empezaba a asustarse y lo único que vino a su mente era Ron, ella no quería hacer eso. La voz varonil de Dean la llamaba y desatendía sus monosilábicos rechazos. Las caricias del chico eran tan intensas que la levantaba de piso. Sus manos masajeaban vigorosamente sus nalgas y piernas bajo la falda.

De pronto, él había levantado sus brazos y le quitaba la blusa tocando y besando su pecho. La chica atisbó apenas la varita de él en el pantalón, entonces con un rayo anaranjado lo estrelló en la pared y rápidamente se cubrió.

–Vete por favor.

–Perdóname Ginny yo… te necesito demasiado.

–No, no me necesitas. Necesitas una mujer que follar, y no lo harás conmigo. Vete.

–Jamás Ginny, yo te amo. Discúlpame, me dejé llevar, fui un loco.

–Debes irte Dean, tu presencia aquí me pone en peligro. Te agradezco mucho lo que haz hecho por mi pero debes irte en este momento.

Dean parecía verdaderamente avergonzado pero no se atrevió a decir nada más, solamente le dirigió una mirada abochornada y se marchó. Ella se mantuvo en ese mismo lugar hasta que él se hubo ido. Y un rato más.

La chica se dejó caer en el piso de la habitación, confundida. Le parecía inconcebible que Dean hubiera tenido ese comportamiento. Sentía que no podía entrar en la habitación de Ron después de eso, se sentía sucia y avergonzada a pesar de que ella no tenía nada que ver con eso. Se había sentido como invadida, solamente una vez recordaba haberlo sentido antes. En esa ocasión había sido Harry quien excitado con sus largos besos y después de que ella le permitiera sobar su trasero con pasión, había metido la mano entre sus piernas. Ella en aquel momento se había sentido un poco pasmada y asaltada. Tal y como se sentía ahora.

Tener presentes esos momentos en su mente la habían hecho sentir asqueada, recordar los besos de ambos y que en otras fechas se sintiera interesada en ellos parecía muy lejano, ahora no le despertaban nada.

Cuando finalmente entró en la habitación de Ron de nuevo, no quería siquiera voltear donde él. Pero después cuando lo hizo y lo observó ahí impasible y desnudo se preguntó por qué con él todo era más fácil, por qué con él no importaba tocarlo, verlo desnudo, limpiarlo o incluso pajearlo sin sentir incomodidad o resistencia. La chica comenzó a llorar cuando pensó en que incluso le gustaba hacerlo, tuvo que reconocerlo. Hacerlo producía algo en su cuerpo. Su llanto se intensificó. Buscaba justificaciones en su cabeza pero no sabía si las que se le ocurrían realmente lo eran.

No supo a qué hora se quedó finalmente dormida.

* * *

**N/A: Para que vean que cuando recibo sus reviews me porto bien, aquí estoy actualizando antes de la semana. Y sip, es chantaje!! xDDD **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Después de despertar al día siguiente se quedó un buen rato en cama, mirando los nudos que se formaban en el techo de la habitación de Ron. Aún se sentía un poco _indigna_ de acercarse a él a pesar de que era un pensamiento muy absurdo. Ella siempre se había molestado por los constantes celos de Ron y sabía que si él hubiera sabido lo que había pasado en la noche con Dean habría estado furioso por días… dejar que eso le afectara tanto era como tenerlo presente. Ginny estaba más confundida que nunca.

Por un lado creía que debía dejar de preocuparse y hacer lo que ella sintiera que debía hacer, pero por otro había sombras de escrúpulos que no comprendía bien y que le daban miedo.

Más tarde se levantó y se dispuso a hacer de ese día otro normal, igual a cualquiera de los que llevaba teniendo hacia semanas. Un poco de actividad en la casa, alimentarse y adicionalmente darle cuidados a las gallinas que le había dejado Dean, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba cuidándolo, estando cerca de él.

Aquel día por la tarde la chica llevó a Ron de nuevo a la bañera. Es tarde le dio un baño largo y esmerado en donde cuidó y lavó hasta en aquellas partes que se suelen olvidar. Amaba ver su piel limpia sonrosarse con el agua tibia parecía un enorme lechón o un bebé. Tenía la piel masculina más linda que había visto. Después de haberlo secado y vendado lo recostó en la cama sin más ropa que las vendas puestas en su abdomen y en su pierna.

Las líneas de vendaje se cruzaban exactamente sobre su cintura, la pelirroja se entretuvo en su ombligo tocándolo con un dedo. Era sólo un pliegue más de su piel pero parecía tan bonito, casi sin pensarlo se recostó sobre el abdomen vendado mientras seguía jugando con su ombligo.

Desde donde estaba recostada lo que más sobresalía en la visión era la espesa morusa de pelo rojizo sobre su pubis. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y seguía con aquel tono de rosa que la embelesaba. Movida por un deseo inesperado dejó que su boca se frotara sobre su vientre. Luego se volvieron besos.

Su piel sabía a limpio, a piel, a calor, era una piel que se deseaba besar. Estaba demasiado cerca de sus genitales y terminó por llevar su mano ahí. Sus genitales tenían ese mismo tono de piel que el resto de su cuerpo, se veían limpios y sonrosados. Eran solo otra parte más de su cuerpo. Tenía deseos de conocer el sabor. En su cuerpo empezó a correr la adrenalina. Levantó el flácido pene con su mano y tentativamente lo besó.

Comenzó a besarlo en la cabeza y en diferentes partes a lo largo de su longitud así como en sus testículos. Besos secos que más tarde se volverían húmedos hasta que cogió valor y lo atrapó en su boca aún blando. No tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo pero sabía que había gente que lo hacía y que los chicos fantaseaban con una chica arrodillada frente a ellos. Dejó correr su imaginación y con ella a su boca libre de hacer lo que se le ocurriera. Básicamente chupaba la cabeza como lo haría con una paleta y ocasionalmente besaba tiernamente sus testículos. Pronto estuvo duro como no lo había visto antes.

La intensidad de la turgencia que había logrado Ron confundió a Ginny un poco y se detuvo para revisarlo. Sobre su pecho empezaba a formarse una muy sutil capa de sudor y su boca estaba abierta respirando ansiosa. Entonces regresó y siguió haciéndolo aunque dudosa, empezó a tener miedo de que sucediera algo aunque no sabía qué podría suceder.

La sensación de ese trozo de carne caliente, húmedo y duro como un hierro en su boca la hacía sentir extrañamente seducida, interesada. Quería seguir. Los jadeos de Ron empezaron a ser completamente sonoros lo que la sorprendió mucho, incluso creyó haber visto que el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda se había movido. Se alejó un poco pajeándolo mientras le observaba con cierta preocupación. Ahora las manos le temblaban a ella, sus intensos jadeos la alteraban. Regresó donde él con pequeños besos que caminó sobre sus zonas más sensibles y después regresó su boca de lleno a él.

Sus manos lo acariciaban tratando de mitigar un poco la ansiedad que envolvía el cuerpo de Ron quien ahora tenía manchas enrojecidas por el pecho y cara. Sus jadeos empezaron a traer algo parecido a pujidos que alertaron a Ginny sobre que estaba cerca de correrse. Empezó a hacerlo más lento e intenso succionando con fuerza. El chico levantó la cadera con un gemido y lanzó 3 descargas espaciadas. La primera golpeó el cabello de Ginny pero lo demás cayó sobre su venda.

Habían pasado unos momentos y el cuerpo de Ron seguía temblando. Era el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido con ella. Se sentía un poco temerosa pero también complacida, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era malo que su cuerpo estuviera tan alterado. Que ese grado de excitación debía enorgullecerla.

Se tocó el cabello y luego embarró el semen de su abdomen sobre las vendas y lo dejó para ir a lavarse. Siempre que le caía semen en el cabello había que lavarlo de inmediato porque si no el cabello se le ponía durísimo, aunque también era cierto que después la daba un particular brillo y sedosidad.

Al regresar de lavarse, Ron seguía con la boca abierta y tenía sudorosas las raíces del cabello. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y continuaba estremecido. A Ginny le pareció que en ese momento más que nunca antes perecía que solo estaba dormido con su tradicional sueño pesado y nada más. El color de su piel continuaba un poco más subido que rosa. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado y acarició su cara y sus cabellos mientras sonreía.

–Te quiero Ron, eres… _increíble_.

Después bajó a la cocina y picó algunas verduras que utilizaría al día siguiente y alimentó a las gallinas. Pasó un rato más haciendo otras cosas antes de subir y disponerse a dormir. Cuando había obscurecido subió de nuevo a la habitación y se preparó para acostarse. Revisó el bote de orines que seguía vacío y se quitó los pescadores y la blusa que traía. Desde que había puesto el hechizo de temperatura en la casa solía dormir como lo acostumbraba en verano, solo en interiores.

Antes de lograr conciliar el sueño recordó lo que había hecho por la tarde con él y en escozor le recorrió la piel. Era la sensación más extraña que había sentido, cuando lo pensaba parecía como un sueño, o tal vez deseaba que fuera sólo un sueño. Poco después se quedó dormida.

No tenía mucho de haberse quedado dormida, a lo sumo una hora, cuando un suave rumor la despertó, recibiendo la impresión más fuerte de su vida. Abrió los ojos somnolienta y se creyó aún dormida o loca de remate cuando vio a Ron sentado doliéndose de las costillas.

–¡RON!

Los ojos de Ginny estaban desorbitados y seguía sin poder creer que ese hombre con cara de entre adolorido y atarantado de la cama de al lado era Ron. Tenía la mano sobre las vendas en su abdomen y parecía haber perdido el aire con el esfuerzo de sentarse.

–¡Dios Santo Ron, qué has hecho! Estás quebrado ¿sabes? – Le dijo ella mientras ya se esforzaba por regresarlo lentamente a la cama.

–¿_Que-quebrado_? –dijo el chico con una extraña voz demasiado ronca.

–Si, varias costillas y esa pierna. Ron… por Dios. ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿Cómo despertaste?

–No te había visto… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están todos?

–No hay nadie más. Estamos solos. – dijo la chica mientras sentada a su lado acariciaba automáticamente su pecho y abdomen. –¿Estás bien? Dime qué sientes.

–No sé Ginny, no hables tan rápido.

Pero la chica estaba desesperada por respuestas, sentía incluso ganas de llorar, su corazón latía agitado. Ron por su parte paseó la mirada lentamente en la oscuridad tratando de reconocer dónde estaba y lo que había a su alrededor. Reconoció que estaba en su recamara, la cama de Ginny, otros muebles en diferente acomodo y que parecía estar prácticamente desnudo y ella con una delgada blusa y calzones.

–Prende la luz.

–Claro.

La chica encendió su varita y el chico al darse cuenta de que no estaba desnudo pero sí _expuesto_, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y en un movimiento impulsivo se cubrió con las manos mientras se giraba un poco contra ella. Sus manos masculinas estaban sobre el osito. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué diablos es esto?

–Ay Ron, ya te he visto todo lo que se te puede ver… Es un bote que te he puesto para que orines.

El chico lo miró confundido y abochornado, se lo quitó y se lo dio.

–¿Te importaría darme ropa?

–No, pero… Ron será un lío ponértela.

La chica ya llevaba en la mano unos bóxers cuando terminó de responder, pero se lamentaba con la cabeza. Se colocó a sus pies. Él continuaba cubriéndose con las manos.

–Levanta la pierna con cuidado… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Pero intentar levantar la pierna quebrada le hacía poner más esfuerzo en su abdomen que también estaba lastimado. Con esfuerzo logro levantar una pierna y luego la otra mientras Ginny subía los boxers hasta sus rodillas. Lo difícil seria que levantara la cadera. La chica estaba nerviosa y muy preocupada, no era necesario que hiciera eso y se podía lastimar seriamente al levantar la cadera.

Ginny estaba lista, pero Ron debía quitarse las manos de los genitales para poder levantarse. Decidió perder el pudor y se apoyó con las palmas sobre la cama.

–¡Aaahhh!! ¡Ahh!

Ron se quejaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no se había levantado lo suficiente para que Ginny subiera los calzones pero se había lastimado tanto las costillas como la pierna y se quejaba.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele?

–¡Ooh! - Las manos del chico temblaban.

–¿Qué pasa Ron? ¡por favor no me asustes! – los ojos de Ginny brillaban llenos de agua. Ron se sintió apenado por mortificarla.

–No te preocupes Ginny. – le dijo tratando de calmarla y acariciando su mano. –Va de nuevo.

Finalmente después de un esfuerzo muy grande y un par de quejas más consiguió tener puestos los bóxers. Cuando lo lograron ella se miraba tan agotada como él.

Después de un momento de silencio en donde ambos trataban de recuperarse ella le preguntó si tenía hambre y él asintió. Mientras él comía ella le dijo a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido en el ataque y cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí. Pero sin mayores detalles.

–¿Cuánto dices que tenemos aquí?

–La verdad no he contado los días pero debe ser cerca de un mes. Unas 3 semanas.

–¿Y yo he estado dormido todo ese tiempo? – preguntó Ron anonadado.

–Si. Ron, no sabes… no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que estés bien.

–Gracias Ginny, debí ser un fiambre.

–Uff ni te imaginas jeje.

Ambos rieron y cuando Ginny volvió de dejar los platos en la cocina Ron seguía observando todo con interés. Incluso a ella quien no se había preocupado por ponerse ropa.

–¿Quieres algo más? – dijo Ginny después de ver el reloj marcando las 11 pasadas.

–No… creo que no.

–¿Quieres dormir?

–_Pues_…- respondió Ron sonriendo –Supongo que si. Te ves cansada.

–No, no. Si necesitas algo, dímelo.

–Nop, acuéstate.

En el momento en que Ginny se acostó de nuevo sobre su cama, fue en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba en calzones y así había estado todo el rato. Ni siquiera había pensado en ella un minuto. Con el calor en la casa y su cabeza llena absolutamente por Ron, no lo había notado. Pensó que seguramente con lo atarantado que estaba, él tampoco lo había hecho.

Ahora trataba de dormirse pero no podía. Ahora escuchaba su respiración y suspiros. Estaba despierto, parpadeaba, ¿Cómo podría dormir si él estaba despierto? Imposible.

Después de unos minutos, con un susurro apenado Ron la llamó.

–Ginny.

–Mande.

–Oye… _ehhh_… _dónde_… ¿Dónde has dejado el osito?

–Ooh, lo tiré en el bote de la cocina. ¿Quieres orinar?

–Sip.

–OK, voy por él.

–Espera. ¿No crees que puedas ayudarme a llegar al baño?

–¿Quieres hacer popo?

–No – respondió el chico sorprendido –Pero quiero pararme, caminar.

La chica se quedó pensando un momento. Ella había podido manejarlo y transportarlo gracias a su habilidad con la varita, pero sostenerlo era otro cuento. Lo veía medio imposible. Y menos aún con una pierna rota ¿Con qué pensaba caminar, con sus piernas?

–No Ron. La verdad no creo que sea buena idea. Voy por el osito.

Cuando Ginny entró con el bote del osito fue directo a sentarse a su lado y sin más preámbulo lo descubrió y se lo puso quedándose a su lado. Ron la miraba un poco turbado, evidentemente Ginny parecía mas que familiarizada con sus funciones físicas (_y él no sabía hasta que punto_) pero sentía que no podría orinar con Ginny ahí y menos aún acostado, no estaba cómodo.

La mirada de Ginny estaba sobre su varita encendida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no orinaba volvió su mirada al bote y lo acomodó de nuevo.

–¿Qué pasa, quieres que haga ruido de chorrito?

–No… es que… no estoy cómodo.

–¿Qué quieres que haga?

–Pues… no sé…

–Siempre has podido, relájate. – Dijo ella mientras con su mano extendida comenzaba a sobarlo haciendo presión sobre el vientre buscando relajar su vejiga. –Relájate, cierra lo ojos.

Ron estaba todavía un poco impresionado pero cerró sus ojos e intentó relajarse pues al parecer no tenía muchas opciones. Finalmente y para su propia sorpresa pronto empezó a orinar. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que al terminar Ginny inmediatamente le quitó el bote y secó su pene con un trapo sin pudor alguno. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, pero la chica ya iba saliendo con el bote para minutos más tarde traerlo de regreso limpio.

–Lo dejo aquí por si lo ocupas. Si necesitas algo, despiértame Ron. No hagas nada sin decirme.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y aunque ambos tardaron en conciliar el sueño, lo hicieron pues también estaban profundamente cansados. Mañana sería un nuevo día, _juntos_.

**N/A: Sorpressaaaaa!!! A que no se lo esperaban… Es que hay cosas que vuelven a la vida. Sobre todo cierto tipo de soplidos jajajajajajajajajajajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicas,** saludos a todas... espero que todas estén bien sanitas sobretodo. No pensaba actualizar aún porque no estuve segura de que ya habían leído el capi pasado... _como casi no tuve reviews_... pero como sé que muchas de ustedes, sobretodo las mexicanas, no tienen escuela ni nada. Puras recomendaciones de estar encerrados, pues qué mejor que leer fanfitcions!? xDD Así que aqui tienen el nuevo capi. Y recuerden si quieren pronto el prox, capi... díganmelo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

A la mañana siguiente ambos estuvieron despiertos desde temprano aunque cada uno envuelto en sus ensoñaciones. Ron quería empezar ya, y quería caminar y prácticamente quería ver si podía correr. Se sentía entumecido y harto de estar en cama. Ginny por su parte no hacía más que pensar en la poción multijugos y la forma de conseguir un cabello de alguien. Era momento de ir a conseguir una poción reparadora de huesos.

Cuando descubrieron que el otro estaba despierto también, se sonrieron. Ginny se levantó y rápidamente se puso la ropa del día anterior que estaba sobre la cómoda. Ahora a la luz del día, le daba pudor seguir en interiores frente a él. Después de varios minutos estuvo de regreso con una gran charola de comida para él.

Mientras Ron esperaba había intentado al menos sentarse, pero para hacerlo había que apoyar la pierna y presionar su abdomen. El dolor era intenso pero lo logró. Además quería orinar de nuevo pero no quería hacerlo en el bote, le parecía incómodo y también le daba pena. Odiaba sentirse dependiente.

Ginny tenía ya su plan trazado en la cabeza, lo dejaría desayunado y con todo lo necesario y se iría a buscar la manera de conseguir algo para mitigar un poco su problema de las fracturas. Pero ella no sabía que Ron tenía otro plan. Se dieron cuenta cuando él terminó de desayunar.

–¿Y tu desayuno?

–Más tarde. Voy a salir Ron. Voy a ir a conseguir la poción reparadora de huesos. Necesito que te quedes aquí y no hagas locuras…

–¿Qué? ¿A conseguir qué? ¿A dónde? No, no, no.

–Vas a tener todo lo que necesitas. Sólo dame unas horas.

–No, no. Ya dije que no. No vas a ir sola. Y además, ¿a dónde? Y ¿cómo? No.

Ron parecía decidido como siempre que trataba de regañarla. Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse.

–Ron, no te pongas así. Es para que tú estés mejor. No seas necio.

–¿Ves como estoy? ¿Sabes por qué fue? Porque esos tipos son unos mercenarios, están para matar sin reservas. Si pasa algo y se dan cuenta de quién eres te van a matar antes de que alcances a sacar tu varita. _Ya dije que no_.

La pelirroja prefirió no decirle nada más. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que sería difícil convencerlo si ya había dicho: "_Ya dije que no_". Sabía eso como también sabía que si se alejaba en esas horas podía volver y encontrarlo arrastrándose por las escaleras o al final de éstas más resquebrajado aún. Desde la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en cama.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Era como cuando en otras ocasiones se enojaban, pero ahora ninguno de los dos quería estar así.

–Ginny, no te enojes. Yo sé por qué te lo digo. – la chica lo miró sosegadamente en silencio. –Ahora lo que quisiera es un baño.

–Te bañé ayer.

Las palabras salieron de Ginny con total naturalidad pero en Ron habían hecho un poco de eco. Ginny lo había visto desnudo, lo veía orinar, lo bañaba… parecía estar compartiendo las cosas más intimas de su vida y sin una réplica. De hecho la veía hacerlo con preocupación y esmero. Ron sintió una ternura inmensa hacía ella. Parecía diferente a como la recordaba peleando siempre con él. _Como hacia 5 minutos_.

–Pero yo no me enteré. – le respondió él con una sonrisa.

–Ay Ron…- se lamentó la chica preocupada pensando en cómo haría para bañarlo despierto. Era todo un hombre y además con ganas de moverse.

–Ándale, me portaré bien.

El simple hecho de ponerlo de pie había sido muy complicado. Ron confiaba demasiado en que apoyar su pierna rota no le haría daño. Tal vez pensaba que las vendas que tenía servían de algo pero Ginny estaba segura de que no. Además estaba segura de que Ron se estaba lastimando seriamente pero trataba de hacerse el _macho_ con ella. Cuando logró ponerse de pie estaba lívido y su expresión era claramente de dolor.

Ella estaba del lado de la pierna sana lo que lo ayudaba a saltar un poco mientras se apoyaba en ella. Pero a ella le parecía un peso inmenso con el que no lograba hacer contrapeso ni de chiste. Ron estaba empezando a dar quejidos involuntarios y todavía no llegaban al baño.

Él le pidió se detuvieran un momento. Ella lo veía muy débil pero Ron imprudentemente decidió seguir cuando notó la mirada examinadora de Ginny. Al hacer el esfuerzo de caminar de nuevo, el mareo y el dolor lo vencieron; provocando que soltara todo su peso en Ginny quien imposibilitada de poder sostenerlo fue estrellarse contra el marco de la puerta de una habitación empujada con fuerza por el impulso de Ron al caer.

El chico pujaba retorcido en el piso.

–¡ROONN! ¡háblame! – dijo la chica desesperada abriendo grandes ojos.

–Oooh…

–Ron, Ron… ¡te dije que no debíamos hacer esto! Dime lo que sientes ¿qué hago?

Ron quería hablar pero no lograba coger el suficiente aire para hacerlo, el dolor y la caída lo tenían bastante aturdido. Estaba mareado. Cuando enfocó su vista en ella la vio desesperada y muy asustada, con la cara completamente compungida y un largo hilo de sangre que salía de su cabeza mientras hacia un esfuerzo por moverlo.

–Tienes sangre… - dijo Ron cuando recuperó el aliento.

–¿Qué? – respondió ella desconcertada. Lo último que esperaba oír era eso.

–Perdóname Ginny, te golpeé. Estas sangrando.

–No importa. Mira, te llevaré al baño con la varita y no me repliques.

La chica lo hizo flotar antes de que Ron pudiera ver de dónde se había sacado la varita. Su vista estaba borrosa y tuvo que reconocer que ser transportado flotando le había caído bien. Ginny le advirtió antes de acomodarlo al lado de la tina para que se sostuviera de ésta. Gracias a la tina logró mantenerse en pie, seguía mareado.

Mientras ella se guardaba la varita, Ron se quitó la camiseta y ella le bajó los calzones hasta quitarlos y se quedó de rodillas frente a él mientras le quitaba la venda de la pierna. Ron se sintió nervioso, no sabía si seguía aturdido. Entonces decidió hacer lo propio con la venda que estaba en su abdomen.

Pero mientras la quitaba sintió unas manchas duras como de embarrones, que estaban sobre la venda. Era extraño. _Parecía como…_ Tocó con curiosidad la venda y cuando la retiró olió esas partes. _No podía ser_. Ron no estaba confundido, estaba seguro de que era semen. Lo había visto y olido muchas veces antes en su ropa. Ginny seguía de rodillas frente a él sin parecer que la perturbara. ¿Sería posible que Ginny lo hubiera atendido en _todas_ las funciones de su cuerpo…?

Ella se puso de pie y lo tomó por los brazos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Él metió la pierna sana y después con un poco de esfuerzo metió la otra. Sentarse había sido bastante punzante.

Para evitar mayores sustos Ginny había hecho la mayor parte. Al final le lavó el cabello. Había sido pesado pero Ron se sentía mucho mejor aunque bastante cansado. Antes de salir de la tina ella creyó que era buen momento para hablarle.

–Ron, yo no puedo atenderte así. Iré por la poción aunque digas lo que digas. Esto no puede volver a pasar.

Ron suspiró, después de la caída y el golpe que se había llevado Ginny tratando de sostenerlo sería un poco ridículo negarse.

–¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Tengo poción multijugos. Lo tengo todo previsto.

No había nada más que decir. Él se quedaba preocupado pero la verdad es que la situación era complicada y él también tenía deseos de no ser una carga para ella.

De regreso a la habitación lo llevó de nuevo con la varita y lo "_dejó colgado_" mientras lo vendaba y le ponía sus _mentados_ bóxers. Cuando lo dejó sobre la cama él mismo se puso su camiseta. Ahora estaban en silencio ambos.

Ella fue a su recamara y hurgando entre todas sus cosas de Hogwarts buscaba un cabello. Sólo un cabello que no fuera rojo. En el fondo de su mochila encontró un largo cabello platinado. Ginny sonrió. Unos minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Ron se abrió con una extraña Luna vestida de Ginny en el umbral.

–Me voy. Tienes tu bote para orinar y aquí hay fruta. – dijo dejando una bandeja sobre la mesa de noche. –Por favor, no hagas estupideces. Trataré de no tardarme.

–Ginny… - la llamó Ron cuando ella ya se había dado la media vuelta. –Cuídate mucho y tú tampoco hagas estupideces…

Antes de partir de La Madriguera Ginny tomó la radio mágica que su madre solía escuchar en la cocina y desapareció de la chimenea tras una verde llamarada.

Mientras Ron se quedó solo, el pensamiento del semen en su venda volvió a su cabeza pero sin claridad. No lograba entender bien. Una parte de él intentaba convencerlo de que no era semen lo que había olido pero era un argumento débil. Estaba seguro de que sí lo era. Incluso hubo un momento en el que sus cavilaciones lo llevaron a pensar que no era suyo sino de alguien más… Su sangre ardió. No había nadie más ahí. No tenía porque ser de otro.

Ginny por su parte había llevado a empeñar o vender la radio antes de ir a la botánica. Tenía que moverse con mucha precaución no fuera a tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con la verdadera Luna y se metiera en un lío. Pero había corrido con suerte, había podido comprar la poción sin mucho problema y sin hallarse nadie conocido. Lo difícil sería ahora encontrar una chimenea donde pudiera decir: "_La Madriguera_".

Ginny llegó muchas horas después, pues no había querido arriesgarse y se había ido a pie habiéndose llevado una petaquita como la que usó el falso Ojoloco, no correría el riesgo de cambiar de apariencia antes de tiempo. Pero Ron estaba mucho más que desesperado, estaba preocupado por su tardanza. Estaba imaginando que después de tantas horas ella había cambiado de apariencia y estaba a merced de algunos mortífagos con horribles intenciones.

Cuando Ron escuchó finalmente a alguien entrar por la puerta de la cocina la llamó de inmediato a punto de saltar de la cama.

–¡GINNYYYY!! ¡Ginnnnny!!

La chica corrió despavorida en cuanto lo oyó gritar pensando que algo le pasaba. Cuando entró a la habitación seguía con la forma de Luna y Ron titubeó rápidamente buscando su varita.

–Soy yo, ¿qué tienes?

–¿Por qué sigues como Luna?.

–Porque me llevé una petaca, ¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas?

–¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¡Me tienes aquí como un imbécil preocupado!

–Es que tenía que ser precavida. Pero ya está. ¿Necesitas algo?

–¿La conseguiste?

–Sip, pero va a ser pesado; tarda unas doce horas y debes comer bien antes. Voy a traerte algo.

Ginny estaba emocionada. Por fin después de tanto podría darle la poción reparadora de huesos. Mientras terminaba de preparar su charola se sintió un poco triste de que ahora realmente muchas cosas cambiarían pero lo más importante era su salud.

Cuando estaba por llegar, la transformación de la poción se perdió y fue tan intensa que la hizo caer con todo y charola provocando mucho ruido.

–¡GINNYYY!! ¡Ginnyyyy!!

Los gritos de Ron eran ansiosos y visiblemente asustados. Ginny comprendió que estar atado a la cama con tan limitados movimientos lo desesperaba más de la cuenta. La llamaba con gritos de hombre desesperado. Ella no quiso contestarle a gritos, no creyó que fuera buena idea estar gritando por toda la casa. Reacomodó las cosas y siguió su camino hasta llegar.

–¡GIIINNN… – cuando ella entró Ron estaba gritando ya de pie y buscando la manera de apoyarse para caminar.

–¿QUÉ HACES? ¡Me caí, es todo! ¿Por qué estas de pie?

–¿POR QUÉ CHINGADA MADRE NO ME RESPONDES? – Ron estaba rojo. Estaba furioso.

–Porque me caí, _me caí_. Eso es todo. Y no me voy a poner a gritar por toda la casa. Cuando venía se acabó el efecto de la poción y me tumbó. – dijo Ginny un poco desconcertada por la furia repentina de Ron mientras le ayudaba a acostarse y acercaba la comida.

–Pues si, cómo no te va a tumbar la poción si estas hecha un palo, ya no tienes ni lo poco que tenías antes. ¡Te fuiste sin desayunar ¿crees que no me di cuenta?!

Ginny se quedó completamente atónita. No encontró palabras qué responderle.

El chico comió con grandes bocanadas todavía molesto. Ginny no habló más, los ojos le ardían. Después de comer le dio la poción. Debían ser las 4 de la tarde. Al despertar al día siguiente estaría de nuevo con movimiento. Ron se bebió de un temerario trago la medida de poción y tendido en la cama cerró los ojos.

Cuando Ginny estuvo en la cocina para dejar los sobrantes, las palabras de Ron todavía resonaban en su cabeza. "_Eres un palo_", "_No tienes ni lo poco que tenías antes…_". Tanto Harry como Dean le habían dicho que estaba muy delgada pero nunca había escuchado a nadie que se lo dijera cómo él. Ella sentía que lo había hecho con desprecio. No podía estar más equivocada.

Peor aún, se encontró a media cocina deseando que su propio hermano no la mirara como un palo, sino que se viera atraído por su cuerpo… Parecía absurdo pero hubiera deseado que él se fijara en su cuerpo para decirle que se veía linda…

* * *

**A/N: La cosa apenas empieza chicas… agarrense!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Después de un rato de deambular por la casa, regresó donde Ron. La noche fue larga. La poción era muy fuerte, dolorosa y le había producido incluso fiebre. Él había estado conciente por momentos. A la mañana siguiente la recordaba como en pequeños destellos a ella a su lado, siempre a su lado. Hablándole, poniéndole toallas con agua fría, acariciándolo, sosteniendo su mano; mientras él murmuraba palabras entrecortadas que no recordaba…

Cuando estuvo completamente despierto y conciente, sintió que Ginny estaba recargada completamente sobre su pecho con una toalla húmeda en la mano. El brazo que sostenía la toalla cruzaba su pecho (_el de él_) hasta caer en su brazo. Su pecho ya no dolía. Intentó mover su pierna, no había más dolor. Ahora podía moverse, sus huesos habían sanado.

Entonces tomó el estrecho torso de su hermana y trató de moverla pero ella comenzó a despertarse mientras decía palabras sin sentido.

–_Sshh_. Duérmete. – susurró él quedamente mientras la ayudaba a pasarse a su cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la cubrió.

Ron se sintió feliz de poder haberse puesto de pie, podía moverse. Era cómo volver a nacer. Aunque no pudo hacer uso de su cuerpo como él hubiera deseado. Desafortunadamente parecía estar aún algo débil por lo que se sentía mareado y un poco atarantado y tenía que caminar lentamente.

Caminó reconociendo de nuevo su casa, faltaban algunas cosas pero sabía que había habido mortífagos ahí. Husmeó en la cocina y en las alacenas y mientras comía algunas frutas con la mano se dio cuenta de que había gallinas. También vio la botella de poción multijugos, y al lado, la de poción reparadora de huesos. Se preguntó desde cuando tenían gallinas.

Un rato más tarde subió y vio que Ginny seguía profundamente dormida. Se sentó en su cama y la observó con detenimiento. Lo que había hecho ella desde que decidió quedarse con él era todo un sacrificio. Estaba consumida, se había entregado completamente a su cuidado. No podía pensar en qué hubiera hecho él en su lugar.

Se acercó y le retiró los largos cabellos de la cara, quería verla. Era horrible estar _cuasi_ solo… con alguien simplemente acostado ahí. Ya la extrañaba, ya quería hablar con ella. Estaba a punto de despertarla a propósito como cuando niños lo hacía y su madre lo regañaba. Pero sería muy injusto, seguramente ella no había dormido casi nada.

Después de un rato la chica se despertó, lo primero que vio fue a él parado frente a la ventana.

–Ron, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos aún soñolienta.

–Como nuevo… - respondió él con una sonrisa. –Te estoy esperando para desayunar.

–La verdad quisiera darme un baño, todavía me siento dormida.

–OK, te espero. – dijo Ron recostándose en la cama.

Ginny se detuvo nerviosa, no estaría pensando en quedarse ahí. Ella se había llevado prácticamente toda su ropa a la habitación de Ron y no se cambiaría frente a él. Estaba turbada en verdad.

–Espérame en la cocina, ahora voy.

–Oye, no me digas que te da vergüenza. Tú a mi ya me has visto todo. – dijo Ron bromeando con una sonrisa cuando vio que Ginny se había abochornado. Ahora estaba ruborizada.

–Noo, salte.

–Jajaja Bromeaba. No te tardes.

El chico salió riendo y caminando con calma de la habitación mientras se rascaba la entrepierna. Ginny se sintió desconcertada y estuvo incluso temerosa de que Ron jugando fuera a abrir la puerta mientras se bañaba. En ocasiones cuando los gemelos la molestaban hacían precisamente lo que habían notado que le molestaba. Ron no siempre era así pero… se sintió más pudorosa que nunca. Pensar en que él pudiera verla desnuda la perturbaba demasiado, mucho menos después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Por otra parte Ron se había divertido haciendo desatinar a Ginny pero su reacción lo había sorprendido. No entendió porque Ginny podría sentir tanto pudor si había compartido la desnudez de él con toda naturalidad. Mientras esperaba salió a coger huevos frescos y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Cuando Ginny llegó ya lo estaba sirviendo. Ella se había dado un baño realmente rápido.

–Wow ya está listo. Se ve rico.

Se sentaron a desayunar juntos y a pesar de que ese momento podía haber evocado muchos que habían vivido iguales o similares, no lo era. Cientos de veces habían desayunado solos en la cocina, pero algo se sentía diferente.

Desafortunadamente la línea de conversación que escogió Ron no fue tan placentera como él hubiera querido.

–Y ¿desde cuando hay gallinas aquí? ¿Son mortífagos castigados o qué? .

–No. No, lo que pasa es que… Dean estuvo aquí y las consiguió para mí.

–¿Dean?

–Si.

–¿Dean Thomas?

–Si, vino a dar el pésame por tu muerte, imagínate. _Tan lindo_.

–¿Y a quién se lo dio si no había nadie? – la sonrisa de Ron se había borrado y sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre cada palabra de Ginny. Su pensamiento no estaba lejos, se acababa de clavar en cierta venda.

–¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Que yo soy nadie? – respondió Ginny finalmente con una sonrisa, pero Ron no parecía divertido en absoluto.

–No te habrás atrevido a recibirlo aquí sola…

–Bueno, no estaba sola…

–¿Lo dejaste entrar? ¿Dejaste que entrara a mi recámara?

–Claro que no. Se suponía que estabas muerto. Durmió en el cuarto de los gemelos.

–¿DURMIÓ AQUÍ? – Ron había terminado y se había puesto de pie de un salto. Ginny se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. _¿Estaba molesto?_

–Sólo fueron 2 días. Se portó increíble conmigo, me trajo esas gallinas y me consiguió la poción multijugos…

–Ah que bien… - Ron estaba tratando de calmarse pero sus palabras tenían más ironía que otra cosa.

–También estuvo aquí Harry. Vino a verte. – Le dijo Ginny advirtiendo que Ron parecía molesto. Decirle que Harry estuvo a verlo debería hacerle saber que eran visitas amistosas. Pero el efecto no había sido precisamente ese.

–¡Caray, qué amables!

Ginny se sonrojó, Ron estaba pensando otra cosa. ¿Estaba celoso? Estaba pensando que habían ido por ella y se equivocaba completamente. Ambos habían ido más por él que por ella. Pero discutir con él seria inútil. Le molestaba aguantar a Ron en ese plan pero… también le gustó la idea de pensar que en verdad pudiera estar celándola como siempre.

El resto del día Ron se estuvo portando serio, seco en general. No cómo ella lo había visto en la mañana. Él aún no estaba completamente bien, había estado en coma por casi un mes y su cuerpo a ratos le reclamaba. Desgraciadamente esos espacios lo hacían pensar más y más en Harry y Dean. Según Ginny, Dean no entró a su recámara pero Harry si. Sería posible que Harry hubiera sido capaz de… ¡no quería ni pensarlo! Pero ¿cómo era posible que ella lo hubiera permitido? ¿Por un par de gallinas??

Ginny por su parte lo dejó calmarse, ya se le pasaría como siempre y volvería a estar de buen humor. Lo mejor era no molestarlo. Ella se dedicó a hacer cosas de las que sobraban por hacer siempre en esa casa.

Por la tarde entró en la habitación de Ron donde él se encontraba acostado reposando y rascándose de nuevo la entrepierna. Ella con su varita empezó a mover sus cosas.

–¿Qué haces?

–Me voy a llevar mis cosas a mi recámara, para que estés más cómodo.

–¿Me vas a dejar aquí solo? – No quería que se fuera. Definitivamente no.

–¿Quieres que me quede? Pensé que… no sé, tal vez querías estar más cómodo.

–No te vayas, claro que quiero que te quedes. –dijo mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar y después unos minutos decidió sacarse la espinita. –¿Dónde dormiste cuando estuvieron ellos aquí? – Ron se había enderezado y la miró fijamente. Ginny tragó saliva.

–Harry vino sólo unas horas… - Ron se puso de pie buscando de cerca su mirada, la obligó a bajar la cara.

–¿Y con Dean? ¿Dean durmió aquí no?

–¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿De dónde sacas tanta tontera?

–Porque los conozco. Tu no sabes… no sabes cosas de hombres. Nunca debí dejar que anduvieras con él. ¿No trató de cobrarse las gallinas? De seguro creyéndose solo se puso romántico contigo, ¿no?

–Estás loco. Deliras. – la mirada de Ginny estaba desviada. Para su desgracia Ron sabía cuando tenía cara de afirmación.

–¡Niégamelo!

–Estás diciendo estupideces, ¿Por qué piensas…

–¡Había semen en mis vendas! – Ron ya la había tomado por los brazos. Ginny se quería morir. –Y no te atrevas a negármelo…

Las lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso de los ojos color miel de Ginny, había bajado la mirada pero ahora volteaba a verlo con claridad. Se sostuvieron la mirada. Ginny no quería hablar, se sentía avergonzada, no sabía qué podría pensar él. ¿Qué justificación iba a darle? Ron la soltó. Le había sostenido la mirada ¿Eso significaba que amaba a Dean? El fuego en la sangre de Ron no disminuía, sólo de pensar lo que pudieron haber hecho en la cama de al lado de donde él estaba…

–No lo niegas… ese hijo de…

–Cállate, por favor no digas nada. – dijo la chica aún llorando mientras buscaba sentarse en la cama.

–¿Te forzó a hacer algo? Dime la verdad…

–Nooo…

No podía contener las lágrimas. No podía dejar que la mente de Ron siguiera yendo más lejos. Aunque en todo eso había una parte de verdad, en la que Dean había perdido la cabeza por unos momentos, ella sabía que era un hombre de buen corazón y no tenía nada que ver con la cosas que ahora imaginaba Ron. No tenía más remedio que reconocer lo que había hecho.

Ron seguía esperando una respuesta sentado en cuclillas ahora frente a ella. Verla llorar con vergüenza le hacía pensar en cosas que tenía que oír para salirse decidido a matar.

–No era de Dean… - continuó Ginny.

–¿No era de Dean? Habla.

–Oh Ron… - sollozó Ginny avergonzada.

–Dímelo todo. ¿Quién se metió aquí? Fue un mortífago… FUE RODOL…

–Noo, nooo… ¡era tuyo! – Ahora si ella había ocultado completamente la mirada de la penetrante azul de Ron. Pero no lloraba más.

–¿Mío?

Ginny tragó saliva y armándose de valor enfrentó su mirada. Lo que iba a ser que fuera ya.

–Si, tuyo. Yo… te pajeaba a veces… lo siento, yo…

–¿Qué dices?

–Es que… no sé… Primero te pusiste muy mal. Estabas muy rozado y no había manera de curarte, después encontré algunas cosas que te ayudaron pero cuando lo ponía… tu sabes… y no sabía… y…

–Ginny no te entiendo nada, explícate.

–OK. Durante un tiempo tenias erecciones con frecuencia. A veces de la nada por la mañana, a veces cuando te ponía los ungüentos para curarte. Al principio sólo te dejaba solo, pero un día, _el día tu cumpleaños_… – la chica bajó la cabeza – se me ocurrió y… _lo hice_… pensé que tal vez lo necesitabas… y seguí haciéndolo.

Ron escuchó todo anonadado. Aquél primer pensamiento que había desechado por absurdo era la verdad. Ginny había atendido hasta sus más íntimas necesidades. Estaba admirado por su entrega. Lo que Ginny había hecho por él tenía un significado mayor que cualquier regalo que había recibido en cualquier cumpleaños. Estaba ahí con él, incluso para eso.

–¿Te avergüenza? ¿Te molestaba hacerlo? – Se interesó Ron al verla confesar con tanta pena.

–No, no me molestaba. Ni tampoco me daba vergüenza. Aunque creo que soy pésima… pero, nunca me sentí mal por hacerlo.

–Ginny… – Ron se acercó y la abrazó – No sé qué decirte. _Te adoro_. Es increíble que hayas hecho _eso_ por mí.

–¿Hablas en serio?

–Claro que sí.

* * *

**N/A: Ya ven?? Si me cumplen les cumplo, a mayor número de reviews más pronto subo =P Me imagino que no se perderán el capi que sigue… huele a limón… _Oh si_...**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA: **Pero qué chicas más lindas!!! Ya ven? lo que hace un lemmon!!! jajaja Oigan pues a petición de **CristinaB** y a que me consintieron como me gusta, yo las consiento tambien. Actualizo antes de que termine el puente para que no tengan pretexto y me dejen muchos miles de millones de reviews... porque esto aún no acaba...

Por cierto, de hecho ya acabó. Terminé hace como una semana este fic y serán 14 capis, lo que significa que ya saben cuanto falta. ¡Besos!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X**

El efecto que había tenido aquella conversación fue bastante fuerte para ambos. Ella se sentía mucho mejor al darse cuenta de que Ron había apreciado mucho lo que ella había hecho. Mientras que Ron por su parte, veía a Ginny definitivamente de una manera diferente. No podía más verla simplemente como su hermana. El haberla imaginado en los brazos de cualquier otro y los celos que habían subido a su cabeza unos minutos atrás lo habían hecho hervir como no recordaba antes.

Sus emociones estaban trastocadas ya, el lazo que los unía ahora parecía diferente. Era otro nivel de acercamiento, otro nivel de confianza.

Después de que Ron le respondiera, se había sentado a su lado y se había quedado un momento abrazándola. Ella se sentía flotando en alguna nube, estar con él, a su lado, cubría todas sus necesidades; la hacía olvidar todo lo que pudiera estar pasando fuera de ahí. Pero Ron mientras la abrazaba volvió a rascarse disimuladamente la entrepierna. Ginny ya lo había visto hacerlo varias veces con insistencia esos días.

–¿Por qué te rascas así?

–No sé, me da comezón.

–Ay no… tuviste mucho sarpullido y hasta ampollas Ron, no lo hagas.

–¿Ampollas? ¿En serio?

–Si, te vas a lastimar. Ya no te rasques.

–¿Ampollas en las bolas? – Ron seguía preguntando incrédulo, había ido varias veces al baño y aún cuando se había bañado no se había visto nada.

–No, debajo.

–¿Debajo de las bolas?

–Eso dije. – respondió Ginny sonriendo divertida. Oír la palabra "_bolas_" en Ron sonaba divertido. Ron volvió la mano hacia su entrepierna explorándose.

–Creo que me duele.

–_Naaa_, te estas sugestionando.

–¿Me revisarías? – preguntó Ron tentativo.

Su curiosidad estaba estimulada. Sabía que Ginny era una chica madura y después de lo que acababan de hablar podía afirmar que había la suficiente confianza para ello. Inevitablemente en una parte de él había morbo; morbo de verla tocándolo, de ver su mirada al hacerlo. Ginny por su parte se sintió retada. La estaba poniendo a prueba. Ella podía hacerlo. Lo había hecho muchas veces y si él todavía tenía dudas, ella las despejaría por completo.

–Sip, acuéstate. – respondió ella asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza.

La adrenalina en ambos comenzaba a subir, _esa_ u otro tipo de hormonas. La tensión sexual que se creó en esa habitación habría sido perceptible para cualquier persona pero ninguno de ellos pensó en ello. Sus pensamientos estaban sólo en lo que sucedía cada instante.

Ron se acostó completamente sobre la cama y ella se sentó casi al final. Con la mirada le indicó que se bajara los boxers lo cual hizo hasta las rodillas, luego ella con la mano acunada levantó desde sus testículos hacía arriba y lo revisó un momento.

–Te abriste la ampolla, tienes hasta sangre. – dijo ella lamentándose con la cabeza.

Ginny se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir más. Ron se quedó intrigado y trató de tocarse. Ella estuvo de vuelta un instante después con un rústico botiquín. Lo puso sobre su cama y cuando se giró hacia él, Ron ya estaba sacando por completo sus calzones.

Cuando Ginny se acercó con un algodón humedecido con desinfectante él flexionó las piernas abriéndolas. La chica sintió una gran oleada en el estómago. Definitivamente cuando él estaba dormido era más fácil, ahora se movía… le facilitaba el acceso. Ginny sintió que se ruborizaba.

Ella volvió a recoger sus genitales y comenzó a aplicar el desinfectante.

–¡Ouchhh! Arde…

–Te lo mereces jeje.

La chica volvió al botiquín y luego regresó a él con otro algodón y un pequeño parche poroso. Volvió a pasarlo por la herida y después puso el parche. Cuando terminó de ponerlo se quedó encogida en la misma posición con la mirada perdida. Una de sus manos seguía sobre su pene. Cuando levantó la mirada él la observaba con atención. Asintió con la cabeza, _invitándola_. Estaba muy nerviosa, sintió que su piel empezaba a encogerse y no lograba cubrir su cuerpo. Tragó saliva.

Lo tocó y empezó a acariciarlo con timidez, trataba de desviar su mirada. Se sentía evaluada. Ron no perdía detalle, la observaba a ella y observaba su mano. Hubo un momento en el que Ron había pensado que ella se había atrevido a hacerlo porque lo había hecho antes con alguien más, pero cuando la vio hacerlo lo descartó.

Después de unos minutos de hacerlo, la erección estaba ausente y ella se sintió estúpida y más nerviosa que antes. Quería parar y esconderse en un hoyo.

–¿Ves? Soy pésima.

Él la miró un momento y después sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía. Envolvió su mano con la suya y la miraba con una gran suavidad. Ginny decidió perder el miedo y hacerlo realmente como lo había hecho aquellas veces, así que con un poco más de empeño usó su otra mano en los testículos. Él, empezó a poner energía en los movimientos de su mano. La erección llegó sin prisa pero firme.

Cuando Ginny hubo tomado confianza, él la soltó e intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos, pero la chica, como algunas adolescentes en situaciones similares, quiso impresionarlo con un chispazo de audacia y antes de pensarlo demasiado y arrepentirse volvió a poner su boca sobre él.

Un torrente eléctrico recorrió a Ron de pies a cabeza estremeciéndolo. No creía lo que sus ojos veían y lo que su cuerpo sentía. Su boca estaba en él. Caliente, húmeda. Liberó un jadeo que la distrajo, ella volteó a verlo. La mirada de Ron era otra, tenía fiebre en los ojos. Continuó.

La mamada de Ginny no era mayor cosa, de hecho no era buena en ello, pero lo que sentía Ron en su corazón era lo que lo hacía vibrar. Eso estaba más allá de todo. Era tierna, casi mojigata. Besaba suavemente sobre su pene y área púbica; y chupaba escasamente la cabeza. Pero Ron tenía erizada la piel y ella se sentía toda una _femme fatale_.

Ron empezaba a respirar profundamente, estiró la mano moviéndole el cabello y acarició su cara; después la dejó sobre su hombro. Los respiros de Ron la estaban haciendo sentir muchas cosas en su cuerpo, su mano en el hombro… tal vez no era tan mala. Pero Ron no pudo contenerse y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza y la hizo bajar un poco más. Su jadeo le dejó clara a Ginny la lección. La evidente aceptación de Ron le daba confianza. Él estaba excitado por lo que ella hacía.

Pero eso que a él lo hacia jadear excitado a ella después de un rato le resultó cansado para el cuello, el chico no parecía estar cerca de venirse. Ginny se incorporó con un suspiro mientras continuaba con su mano. Ron ya estaba como un hierro. El pelirrojo la atrajo jalándola de un brazo.

–Ven.

Ella se acercó pero cuando vislumbró las intenciones de él se sintió terriblemente temerosa. Ella había pensado que sólo seguiría hasta que él se corriera y ahí acabaría todo. Ella no se imaginaba desnuda frente a él, tenía vergüenza y miedo. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

En cuanto la tuvo cerca, Ron se levantó y trató de acercar su cara a la de ella mientras levantaba ligeramente su blusa. Él había metido la cara en su cuello acariciándola eróticamente.

–No…

Pero él hizo caso omiso de su aprensión. Sabía que estaba asustada pero no por eso la soltaría, no le haría daño. Le quitó la blusa y el top en el mismo movimiento. El corazón de Ginny retumbaba cimbrando todo su pecho, trató de cubrirse. Tenía unos pechos muy pequeños, le apenaba mostrar su cuerpo.

Él estaba de pie con ella en brazos, abrazándola mientras empezaba a bajar sus pantalones. Cuando éstos llegaron al suelo, Ron se sacó la camiseta y la miró apreciándola. Ella seguía insegura cubriéndose con disimulo. Tenía puesta una pequeña tanga color verde mar. Ron tocó apasionadamente sus nalgas antes de quitarla y la llevó a la cama.

–_Oh no_… - Ron estaba sobre ella y empezaba a rodar los labios por su cuello – _no…_ - empezó a bajar hasta llegar entre sus piernas acariciando superficialmente, luego puso sus labios _–No, por favor…_

–Está bien, tranquila… relájate…

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y trató de relajarse. Estaba demasiado tensa. Cerró sus piernas girándose un poco. Él la acomodó bocabajo y empezó a tocar su cuerpo. Después de un rato, ella lo sintió de pronto jadeando en su cuello. Besos, lengua, saliva pegándose en su cuello, en su espalda… _lentamente_. Besos muy húmedos sobre su cintura, sobre sus nalgas. Le dio algunas suaves mordidas en nalgas y piernas. Ella tenía la cara escondida en la almohada, había demasiadas sensaciones en su piel.

Ron se recostó encima de ella acariciando sus costados febrilmente. Ginny podía sentir su cuerpo pesado y caliente encima, de hecho podía sentirle todo, _todo_. Ambos respiraban pesadamente.

Se hincó sobre ella y la volteó. Ella estaba esforzándose en respirar profundo y con calma, debía serenarse. Sentía que no podía respirar, el aire parecía muy denso. Él por su parte, seguía a horcajadas sobre su cintura mirándola y tocándola, besando todo lo que le hacia falta.

Se besaron en la boca, largamente.

Eran los besos más apasionados que ella había recibido en su vida. Eran lentos y muy profundos. Los que recordaba de Harry o Dean eran sólo calientes y escandalosos… bueno, en realidad en ese momento ni los recordó.

Después, él se recorrió hasta quedar hincado entre sus piernas. Sus manos seguían acariciándola, sobando sus piernas y sobre su abdomen. Tal vez también lo hacía para tranquilizarla. Pero era su masculina mirada lo que la alteraba, esa forma excitada de mirarla mientras la tocaba la hacía sentirse en una hoguera.

Ron también comenzó a tocarse a sí mismo; y a ella… _íntimamente_, mandando sensaciones por su cuerpo que la hacían agarrarse de las sábanas. Él estaba listo, detenido en el umbral esperando a que ella diera señales de estarlo también. Ella se dio tiempo, sabía que no había marcha atrás y también lo deseaba.

–¿Es tu primera vez?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Él se quedó pensativo un segundo y acarició su vientre cariñosamente. Ella cerró los ojos, confiaba en él. Ron recogió sus piernas y empujó dentro de ella. _Lo sentía_. Estaba escasamente dentro, inmóvil. Luego de unos instantes comenzó moverse delicadamente, apenas muy poco. Eso la ayudaba, era suave, agradable. Dolía pero no demasiado. Ron seguía presionando al recoger sus piernas y ella pensó por un momento que la posición en la que estaba era poco estética, que estaba completamente expuesta y volvió a sentir pudor. Aunque ya no importaba mucho.

Después de un rato él soltó sus piernas y con los dedos le estimulaba el clítoris. Ginny perdió la conexión con Tierra; no podía entender cómo diablos sonaban sus gemidos si ella trataba de mantener los labios cerrados, y los tenía, pero eso no impedía que su placer se manifestara. Era inútil tratar de contenerse, sería mejor empezar a tomar parte. El chico debió advertir su disposición y tomándola de la cintura decidió profundizar un poco, _por fin_. Ella lo recibió con un gemido abierto y franco. Ron se movía lentamente pero con toda la profundidad que permitía su longitud. Él jadeaba sonoramente de nuevo.

–¿Duele?

Ella movió su cabeza en señal de "_más o menos_". Los movimientos de Ron eran demenciales, perfectos. Tenía un ritmo sublime. Estar unidos así parecía un sueño irreal. Pero Ginny lo quería más cerca, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, encima. _Con ella_. Lo llamó jalándolo de las muñecas y él respondió de inmediato.

Entonces lo abrazó por fin con todas sus fuerzas, lo abrazó con la fuerza que había deseado hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tocaba su espalda, su cintura, sus nalgas y lo envolvió con sus piernas. Ginny gemía continuamente extasiada de sentirlo cerca, su cuerpo encima, su cuerpo dentro moviéndose cadenciosamente. Ron también estaba desahogando todo su deseo, la comía con hambre felina.

Ahora empezaban a sentirse verdaderamente libres, estaban en el punto más alto del deseo. Se llamaban por su nombre, jadeaban y gemían liberando sus emociones. Él comenzó a acelerar, se alzó sobre los brazos, volaba sobre ella. _Estaba cerca_. Luego volvió a hincarse cogiéndola de la cintura, preparándose para desbordarse. Ginny se fijó en él, estaba lleno de instinto, todo su cuerpo se entregaba. La expresión de su cara era de concentración, estaba a punto de llorar su orgasmo. Pero se detuvo de pronto y luego la jaló en el momento preciso de vaciarse en ella. Su semen estaba dentro de ella y era una sensación demasiado curiosa.

Ron estaba jadeando de manera preocupante.

–Ron ¿Estás bien?

Él intentó responder pero no pudo. Ella, alarmada trató de sentarse, pero antes de que ella se preocupara más, él comenzó a acercarse a ella y cuando la tuvo cerca la besó en los labios.

–Mejor que nunca… - jadeó finalmente cuando cayó a su lado en la cama y sonrió.

Ahora él estaba fuera. Ya lo extrañaba.

–¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió.

Ron pegó su cuerpo sudoroso al de ella sonriendo, le coqueteaba. Ella se volteó como quien se ruboriza por un piropo. También sonreía. Ron empezó a acariciar su pecho, su abdomen. Ella aún se sentía pudorosa respecto a sus pechos pequeños, era la primera vez que enfrentaba su viejo complejo. A él no parecía importarle, retiró su brazo obligándola a abrazarlo por el cuello mientras se acercaba a besar sus pechos. Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, se dejó disfrutar todas esas caricias. Él lo hizo largamente, hasta que obscureció. Ninguno supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado porque SUFRÍ TANTO haciendo este lemmon… ¡no se imaginan!. También espero que hayan notado todo lo que se reflejó ahí, hay detalles importantes****. Estrellita a las que lo noten 8P**


	11. Chapter 11

**COMERCIALES**: Bueno, agradeciendole a la cochina influenza y a la falta de actividad, me encuntro en una fase de inspiración desmedida y me encuentro trabajando en un nuevo fic que no será ni angustioso ni triste... de hecho sera bastante picante y morbosillo, que ya saben que tambien es mi sello xDD A los que les interese mantenganse al pendiente. _No hay nada más sexy que las confesiones picantes...  
_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Era un día esplendoroso. El sol iluminaba toda la habitación alegrando los primeros días de primavera. Sobre la cama seguían ellos mal cubiertos por una sábana hasta que el calor y la luz los hicieron despertar. Ron sonreía ampliamente. Ginny lo miró sonreír pero no pudo hacer lo mismo. Estaba pensativa. La habitación iluminada con ellos desnudos en la cama le abrió las puertas a la realidad con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido.

Ron empezó a correr las manos por su torso sugestivamente.

–¿Qué dices si nos damos un baño?

Ginny se movió mientras jalaba la sábana suavemente.

–_Ehhh_… si, quiero bañarme, ¿Te importa si lo hago primero?

Ron se quedó mirándola confundido. Después la vio levantarse y tratar de envolverse celosamente en la sábana. Ron retuvo la sábana de una esquina tratando de jugar con ella.

–Suéltala – pidió desconfiada.

–Ginny ¡por favor! – ironizó el pelirrojo incrédulo por la actitud de ella.

–_Por favor_… - repitió ella como una petición. Ron soltó la sábana.

–OK, como quieras.

Después de que ella salió Ron se quedó en la cama otro rato, estaba desconcertado por lo que había hecho pero no era tan raro, a veces las mujeres son así. Mientras tanto Ginny en el baño calentaba su cabeza con pensamientos que le hacían daño. La confusión y los escrúpulos la asaltaban. Los sentimientos también. _Y los recuerdos…_

Regresó con la toalla puesta, Ron seguía desnudo en la cama con total naturalidadd y dado que Ginny había vuelto a sus pudores salió de la habitación a su turno en la regadera mientras ella se vestía. Ginny lo agradeció porque pensar en aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo la ponía nerviosa, aunque una parte de ella deseaba que las cosas se repitieran.

Después de unos minutos se encontraron en la cocina. Ron se hizo un rápido cereal mientras ella exprimía naranjas para la jarra de jugo. Hacía calor, cogió una liga y se hizo una cola de caballo. De pronto advirtió la mirada de Ron. Estaba riéndose disimuladamente de ella para luego fingir que veía el plato.

–¿De que te ríes?

–Nada… - dijo Ron negando con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa. Se estaba burlando, lo sabía.

–¿Te estás riendo de mi? – preguntó Ginny confundida.

Él asintió con la cabeza riéndose aún. Miraba algo en ella. Ginny estaba intrigada. Se fue con paso decidido a la sala en busca de un espejo. Se paró frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente acercándose al espejo. Ron liberó una carcajada desde la cocina. Ella volteó hacia él sorprendida. Él levantó los hombros.

–Pero… _pero_…

–Jajaja, te ves linda.

–¿Linda? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?…

La respuesta de Ron fue una sonora carcajada. Ginny tenía una mancha morada sobre una clavícula. Era un claro chupete. La sonrisa de Ron era contagiosa, no podía enojarse con él. Ron por su parte disfrutó de ver ese chupete. No recordaba en qué momento lo había hecho pero seguramente lo había disfrutado o no se habría marcado en su piel. Era suya y ahora tenía _su_ marca.

–Vale, te diviertes… - dijo Ginny fingiendo enfado.

–¿Te quieres divertir tu también? Mira… - dijo Ron y dándose la vuelta bajó su pantalón y calzón enseñándole su nalga izquierda. Había 3 pequeñas manchas rojas. Confundida se acercó y vio claramente 3 uñas encajadas. Ron volteó y levantó la ceja.

–Yo no hice eso…

–¿Ah no? Debí guardar los trozos de uña para medirlos con tus dedos…

–¿Lo hice?

–Justo en el momento en que te corriste… - respondió él en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja. Ginny sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas cuando Ron puso un beso en sus labios. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento pero no haberle clavado las uñas… _¿oh si?_ El recuerdo le hizo sentir una ola en el estómago.

–Te ruborizas, eres una boba. – le dijo divertido cuando regresaba a su plato de cereal.

–Déjame en paz.

–¡Bobaaaa! Lo de la sábana hace un rato fue ridículo, ¿sabes?

–¡Déjame en paz!... tengo derecho a privacidad.

Ron la miró irónico. –¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando desperté y estaba en cueros y con el osito ese? Me dijiste "_Ay Ron, ya te he visto todo lo que se te puede ver…_" – repitió arremedándola y mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía. – Bueno, pues yo no sé de qué te cubres.

–¡Roooon! Cállate. – Ginny realmente no quería pensar en que Ron le había visto todo lo que se puede ver y sintió sus mejillas arder de nuevo.

–Ahí vas de nuevo… ¡Boba! No puedo creer que te avergüences con tu cuerpo y no con el mío. No lo entiendo…

Ginny se sentó finalmente a la mesa con el jugo y un plato de hot cakes. Ron ya se había terminado su cereal y se había quedado mirándola por un momento. Cuando ella levantó la mirada él seguía ahí.

–Bueno sí, soy boba. ¿Contento? – respondió Ginny con medio enfado. El sonrió levemente.

El día pasó rápido pues se entretuvieron todo el día en el patio haciendo colecta de sus alimentos, dándole mantenimiento a las plantas y jugando un poco con las gallinas a las que les convenía tratar bien. Ginny se sintió feliz, amaba estar con él y sentía que podía pasar así la vida entera. Ahora sano, fuerte, con su humor de siempre, recordó que era lo que más había deseado que sucediera mientras estuvo grave. Era extraño, pero era otro y el mismo de siempre al mismo tiempo. Era su hermano pero… _era también un hombre_. El hombre que la había hecho mujer.

Volvieron a la casa con el ocaso. A pesar del magnifico sol de ese día, el calor no subía demasiado, el viento de la tarde era bastante fresco y los hizo volver al veraniego clima de su casa.

Ginny entró directamente a tomar jugo, estaba sedienta. Ron no había dejado de comer algo en todo el día. Cuando no era una fruta, era otra; así que una vez más tomó un durazno y cruzó la cocina hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón. Ella se quedó admirándolo por un rato. Amaba verlo, amaba todo lo que él era. Pero a veces su relación de hermanos volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

–¿Otro durazno? No has dejado de comer en todo el día. – dijo Ginny tratando de regañarlo.

–Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Mírate nomás.

–¿Me vas a decir de nuevo que parezco un palo? – respondió resentida.

–Ginny… - Ron hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza con lo que parecía preocupación – ayer te vi. Estás bien flaquita.

–No he bajado mucho… deben ser solo un par de kilos.

Ella estaba a un paso de él parada cerca del sofá, el chico la inspeccionó con la mirada y la tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él hasta que logró que se subiera a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas, la chica se había resistido. Empezó a tocarla con ambas manos apreciándola. Cintura, cadera, nalgas, pechos. Ella se retrajo.

–No, son más de dos kilos. Se te sienten los huesos y tenías las nalgas más llenitas. – le dijo regresando las manos a ese lugar.

–Estás loco. – Rió la chica pensando en que era justo donde ella misma había notado el cambio; y trató de salirse de sus brazos.

–A ver, déjame verte otra vez. – dijo el chico jalando descaradamente su pantalón hacia abajo.

Ginny lo había visto venir, Ron se había estado insinuando durante el día, quería volver a estar con ella y aunque ella lo deseaba también, sabía que todo eso era muy impropio. Que eran hermanos y que estaban haciendo locuras; y estar cerca de él no la ayudaba a pensar claramente. Había momentos en los que él también parecía confundido pero eso no lo detenía. Ya había logrado bajarle los pantalones.

La chica reclamó pero ya no pudo evitarlo. Ese día traía unos mini boxers con una leyenda de "Bad witch" en el trasero. Ron la hizo girar y miró extrañado la leyenda de la prenda. Después la acarició con paciencia. Ginny sintió su corazón acelerarse, eso apuntaba a sexo y no se sentía con fuerza para negarse y tampoco sabía si después se sentiría peor. Era muy difícil estar con él ahora, la convencía sin siquiera hablar.

La tomó por la cintura y besó dulcemente su ombligo quedándose así por unos momentos. Ginny acarició su cabeza entrelazando los dedos en ese cabello de brilloso anaranjado. Se quedaron así por un rato largo.

–¿Todavía sientes vergüenza? – preguntó Ron hablando quedamente. Ella sonrió.

–Ahora no. Pero hay cosas que…

–_Humm_… a ver, quítate todo.

–¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

–Si, aquí. Desnúdate.

La chica inspiró y se dispuso a romper tabúes. Jamás en su vida habría creído que esos complejos los rompería con él. Pero ahora pensándolo bien, no había mejor opción, él era con quien podía hacerlo. Se quitó la blusa, después su corpiño y finalmente las pantaletas. Su posición era tímida aún, pero no se cubría.

–¿Qué es lo que te da vergüenza?

–Bubis. Casi no tengo. – respondió mientras se tocaba desanimada.

–Mejor, nunca se caerán. – le respondió el chico con naturalidad. –¿Qué más?

–_Eehh_, que me mires… _aquí_… - dijo la chica poniendo las manos sobre su pelirrojo vello púbico. Ron rodó los ojos.

–Ginny ¿cuántas veces me limpiaste, me atendiste, me curaste; y me viste la polla, las bolas y el culo y no sé qué mas? ¿Cuántas?

Ginny se rió. –No sé, muchas.

–¿Y te daba vergüenza?

–No. Nunca.

–_Tonta_. – Dijo Ron cariñosamente mientras seguía sentado en el sofá.

Luego volvió a tomarla de la cintura y se acercó a sus pechos y los besó tiernamente así como sobre su pubis. Después la invitó a acostarse en el sofá y separó sus piernas mientras la observaba. Le demostraría el reverso de la moneda, ella lo había hecho con él, no sólo la noche anterior sino varias ocasiones antes; era el momento de corresponder. Él deseaba hacerlo.

Empezó a acariciarla delicadamente mientras alternaba la mirada entre sus ojos y su intimidad. Ginny tenía rubor permanente en las mejillas. Usaba sólo las yemas de sus dedos y hacía maravillas, ella se sujetaba del asiento del sofá y trataba de sostener su mirada, pero no pudo hacerlo más cuando él decidió bajar su boca hasta ella. Estaba besándola, _ahí_. Alrededor. Estaba húmeda y él probaba cada gota. Lo comía todo. Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda envuelta en placer.

Su lengua y sus labios eran un equipo que hacía su trabajo con lisura logrando hacerla perder eventualmente el pudor y gemir tímidamente. El mundo se borraba de su cabeza mientras él no paraba, seguía, insistente, _más_… Llegó el orgasmo. Ron empezaba a reconocer lo que hacía explotar a su amante, era una mujer de orgasmos sensibles, encontraba mayor placer en las cosas delicadas. Lo reconoció mientras seguía lamiendo sus muslos con suavidad.

De pronto él se alejó y se puso de pie. Fuera camiseta, fuera pantalones, fuera todo. Volvió y se colocó sobre ella. Esta vez fue sobre sus pechos, lamiendo y besando cada parte hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados. Después se sentó y la puso a horcajadas sobre él. Esta vez ella llevaría las riendas. La chica se sujetó de sus hombros y pecho mientras se esforzaba en perder sus miedos y complejos dejándose guiar por él. Sus expresiones mientras lo cabalgaba eran sus mejores notas como aprendiz de algo.

Ella empezaba a ser mejor amante. Lo que más disfrutaba Ginny era el momento en que él llegaba al clímax. Verlo perdido, sudoroso y excitado derramándose dentro de ella, era la mejor parte. Ron por su parte se sentía el hombre más vigoroso de la tierra cuando ella cerraba sus ojos tratando de gemir quedito y fallaba en el intento… era entre candor y erotismo. Lo volvía loco.

Un rato más tarde subieron a la habitación con las ropas en las manos. Jugaban y se coqueteaban como una pareja de recién casados.

Pasados un par de días la luna de miel seguía, se habían dedicado a hacer el amor en la cama, en la bañera y hasta en la cocina. Cualquier momento y/o lugar era bueno para estar juntos. Ellos no se daban cuenta, pero intercalaban comportamiento de hermanos y amantes indistintamente. No tenían idea de qué demonios eran, pero trataron de pensar lo menos posible en eso. Estar así era la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

**N/A: Que antojo, no? Besines. No olviden consentirme =P**


	12. Chapter 12

**COMERCIALES: **Ya esta colgado mi nuevo fic, que se llama: "**Noche de Confesiones**". Breve resumen por si les interesa: Harry y Ginny se van a casar, les hacen su despedida de solteros a cada uno por su lado, en donde comparten con sus amigos bastantes confesiones íntimas en busca de compartir y aconsejarlos en sus vidas de pareja. Divertido y bastante subido de tono. Si no le tienen miedo al morbo, al lenguaje fuerte y al sexo, entren._ A__demás de Harry Ginny hay varias parejas de las que sabremos mucho asi que, si quieren saber, van a tener que entrar_.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**

Aquella mañana Ron amaneció con una alegre erección como suele ser común en los chicos de su edad, aunque Ginny no lo había sabido antes. Así que viéndolo erecto la chica decidió darle los buenos días con una satisfactoria felación. Lo hacía tan parsimoniosa y suavemente que llevó al chico a los límites de la ansiedad. Esa era una maravillosa manera de despertar, según Ron.

La chica estaba disfrutando mientras lo hacía, Ron jadeaba mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello. Escucharlo era placer. Lo haría acabar sólo con sus caricias. Pero después de un rato Ron reclamaba su cuerpo, desafortunadamente apenas alcanzaba sus hombros y eso no era suficiente para jalarla.

–Ginny… acércate.

Pero ella se hizo la sorda. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Después de un rato volvió a llamarla.

–Ven, móntame.

Las palabras en su boca sonaban temblorosas, respiraba dificultoso y de donde lograba agarrarla la urgía a dejar lo que hacía y acercarse a él. Pero ella quería hacer lo que hizo aquel día, el día que él regresó.

–Déjalo ya… Ginny…

Pero cuando lo dijo ella sabía que ya no había tiempo para más. Después de su nombre empezaron los gemidos que solían anunciar sus orgasmos, y luego subió su cadera mientras apoyaba una mano en el colchón y la otra la sujetaba sobre su hombro. Ella lo sacó de su boca justo a tiempo.

Mientras Ron todavía se sacudía, ella había volteado a verlo con la mirada más pícara que había tenido en toda su vida. Ron quería hablar pero no podía, boqueó varias veces antes de poder decir una palabra completa.

–_Bad witch_…

Ginny se sonrió mientras lo miraba sentada a sus pies. Ron todavía la miraba resentido mientras empezaba a embarrar el semen en su abdomen. Él hubiera querido tenerla, de nuevo. Quería que ella recibiera todo lo que él deseaba y podía darle, quería corresponder. La quería cerca, en sus brazos, en su boca, juntos… Era suya.

Ginny se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

–¿No vas a venir mendiga flaca?

–Jajaja Voy a hacer desayuno.

–¡Ven!

La chica se acercó tranquilamente y cuando estuvo cerca, Ron la abrazó y le dio un sutil beso sobre los labios. Extrañamente Ginny sintió un vuelco en el corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron. Después Ron le embarró semen en el brazo mientras empezaba a reírse.

–¡Pesado! – le dijo cuando salía de la habitación.

Bajó Ginny entre divertida y envuelta aún en la sensación que casi la había hecho llorar arriba. No entendía qué había pasado pero era un sentimiento fuerte. Entonces empezó a preparar un vasto desayuno mientras deambulaba por la casa en calzones y un delgado corpiño.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos de haber bajado cuando Ginny percibió ruidos y movimiento en el patio. De pronto oyó voces, había gente, movimiento. Uno, dos, cinco, siete… Asustada y con la adrenalina llenando su cuerpo tomó su varita y haciendo acopio de todo su valor se paró frente a la puerta apuntándole a quien intentara entrar.

–¡EXPELLIARMUUUUSSSSS!!

En un instante largo pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ginny había gritado el hechizo de desarme en cuanto vio que la puerta dio el más mínimo movimiento, también vio la cara de su padre entrando por la puerta y detrás de él una multitud, entre las que pudo distinguir a los gemelos, a Harry y Remus, a quien le golpeó en la cara la varita lanzada de su padre. Ginny se acercó desconcertada mientras los gemelos trataban de ayudar a su padre a ponerse de pie. El hechizo le había dado con mucha fuerza directamente en la cara.

–¡Papá… papá! Perdóname…

–No… no te preocupes hija. No te avisamos que veníamos, es nuestra culpa.

Cuando su padre estuvo de pie, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba desvestida, recordó que Ron estaba desnudo y post-orgásmico en la habitación y empezó a sentir que sudaba helado. También quería hacerles preguntas a ellos sobre lo que había pasado con ellos pero no lograba poner en orden sus ideas. Parecía que ya habían entrado todos y su madre no estaba con ellos. Las palabras no llegaron hasta su boca.

–No te preocupes Ginny, por qué no vas a vestirte… - sugirió Bill a su lado particularmente serio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no se había girado aún cuando Ron venía ya con la varita presta, desnudo del torso y con un pantalón de pijama. Su padre se paró de un salto cuando lo vio. Ron se puso pálido.

–¡RON! ¡Ron, hijo! – Gritó su padre al verlo mientras caminaba emocionado a abrazarlo. La atención se desvió hacia allá. Ginny se quedó inmóvil, sus pies estaban pegados al piso.

Todos avanzaron hacia él emocionados, Bill se había quedado un poco más atrás, seguía serio. Empezaron a preguntarle a Ron cómo estaba y cuándo había despertado. Ron no acertaba a dar claras respuestas, estaba muy sorprendido. Todos miraban a ambos entre comentarios, plática y alboroto. Su padre giró hacia ella de nuevo.

–Hija, sube ya a vestirte que tengo que hablar con ustedes. – La expresión de Arthur se había vuelto sería al decir eso.

La cabeza de Ginny estaba envuelta en mil pensamientos. Entró en la habitación de Ron en busca de ropa; y ahí estaba, la cama de Ron revuelta, la de ella perfectamente tendida, su ropa en los cajones. Llegaron y no sólo encontraron a Ron despierto sino a ella en paños menores deambulando por la casa y para colmo algo pasaba… las piernas de Ginny temblaban. No había tiempo de darle mayores arreglos a la habitación… su corazón latía como si estuviera apretado dentro de una caja.

Se puso las primeras prendas que saltaron del cajón.

Cuando llegó a la sala todos estaban en la sala: Arthur, Remus, Fred, George, Harry, Bill, Percy y Ron; y además Hermione y Tonks que según parecía acababan de llegar. Todos hablaban tranquilamente con Ron, haciéndole algunas preguntas. El ambiente se había caído hasta el piso. Hermione estaba sentada a un lado de Ron y lo miraba emocionada mientras le agarraba la mano. Ningún detalle pasó desapercibido para Ginny.

–Bueno, yo… vamos afuera chicos. Los dejamos.- dijo Remus prudentemente haciéndole señas a Harry y Hermione para salir de la casa. Hermione se resistió un poco pero Tonks la abrazó para acompañarla y salieron por la puerta.

Al salir, se quedaron en la sala únicamente los Weasley con su padre. El silencio se hizo denso. Los gemelos miraban al piso. Bill se mantenía parado al lado de su padre. Ginny se había quedado parada al lado del sillón donde Ron se había sentado y a su otro lado estaba Percy parado, tieso como un soldado con las manos en el regazo.

Los ojos del padre comenzaron a humedecerse y respiraba profundamente tratando de encontrar palabras. Levantó la mirada hacia Ginny y con la mano temblorosa se limpió la boca. No podía hablar, volvió a levantar la mirada pero Ginny ya empezaba a llorar llevándose las manos a la cara.

–Mamá… noo…

Percy se acercó y la abrazó estrechamente mientras ella sentía en sus oídos un zumbido que la aturdía. Las lágrimas de su padre volvieron a correr. Ron no comprendía. No quería comprender. Necesitaba que alguien lo dijera.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mamá?

–La encontraron… tratamos de protegerla, pero…

Ginny temblaba, deseaba simplemente desmayarse y dejar de sentir todo lo que sentía. Estaban haciendo explosión violentamente sus sentimientos: culpa, dolor, estrés… su madre estaba muerta. Su llanto se volvió tan intenso que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y se dejó caer mientras seguía sollozando desconsolada. Bill se acercó y junto con Percy la llevaron al sillón. En cuanto estuvo cerca de Ron, se giró y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó entregándole todo su dolor. En sus brazos Ron no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró también. Sus demás hermanos se acercaron a ellos abrazándolos y tratando de consolarlos.

Cuando la calma volvió después de tan doloroso momento. Su padre les explicó que la muerte de su mamá había sucedido 3 días atrás y que ya se habían encargado de hacer unos breves funerales. Después se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

–Bueno, al menos venimos también con una buena nueva… - dijo George dándole una palmada a Ron en la espalda y haciéndole señas con la ceja a su padre.

Arthur se acercó a Ron y mirándolo con una gran templanza se paró frente a él y lo llamó a un abrazo.

–Felicidades. Vas a ser papá.

Ron recibió la noticia completamente consternado y sorprendido. Bill le palmeó la espalda mientras los gemelos le sonreían y hacían caras pícaras.

–Hermione '_tuvo_' que decirlo… - dijo Fred mientras hacia una seña de crecimiento de barriga con su mano. Ron seguía estupefacto, la había visto hacia unos minutos y no le había visto ninguna barriga.

Ginny por su parte había empezado a caer en un pozo sin fondo, sentía su cuerpo perder consistencia, como si se volviera vapor. Estaba prácticamente en shock. Se sentía inmersa en su más espantosa pesadilla sin poder despertar.

–Ya, ya… tal vez no debimos ser nosotros quienes se lo dijéramos… - reprendió Percy hacia los gemelos.

–Deja, Percy. Ya hablarán ellos también. Ahora Ron se merece la buena nueva, acuérdate que… Hermione necesita boda pronto, dijo que sus padres…

–Ssh, ya George. Ron tiene muchas cosas qué hablar con Hermione. – dijo su padre cortando ya todo cotilleo con el tema.

Ron ahora estaba de pie y le daba la espalda a Ginny quien seguía cada vez más hundida en el sillón. Bill seguía al lado de ella pero ella no se daba cuenta del mundo, sus ojos seguían liberando lágrimas de manera automática, como si tuviera una fuga. Una fuga del alma…

Cuando los que esperaban afuera vieron que los de dentro se dispersaban, la primera en entrar fue Hermione abrazando a Ron con lágrimas en los ojos. La gente comenzó a moverse y a ubicarse en diferentes lugares de la casa. Harry venía con paso discreto directamente hasta ella, se sentó y la abrazó. Ginny estalló. Estalló de nuevo y con más fuerza. No podía contenerlo.

Entre sus sollozos sobre el hombro de Harry, logró levantar la vista y ver a Ron y Hermione en el patio hablando. Ella estaba hablando emocionada entre lágrimas, se abrazaron. Se besaron. Ella se aferró al cuerpo de Harry.

Pero la vida comenzaba a avanzar, aunque el mundo de Ginny se había detenido de golpe y se había quedado suspendido en una estación obscura y terrorífica, los demás decidieron preparar desayuno para todos. Quién pensaba en eso…

Los gemelos subieron a las habitaciones para ver sus cosas y darse un baño. Por curiosidad se asomaron a la recamara de Ginny y vieron que no había cama. Se asomaron también a la habitación de Ron y la vieron, tal y como había sido dejada. Tenía un olor extraño, tal vez a enfermo…

El día transcurrió extraño y silencioso. La casa se sentía extraña llena de gente, instalados de nuevo; la familia, los huéspedes de siempre… sin su madre. Dolor y más dolor. Ginny no podía seguir ahí, no podía estar revuelta entre todos ellos. _Todos los que lograban hablar_.

Por la tarde Ginny subió a recoger sus cosas de la recámara de Ron, quería encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir jamás de _su propia_ madriguera. Los gemelos la vieron entrar después de su baño y se acercaron a ayudarle cuando la vieron empezar a mover su cama.

–Oye qué buena idea lo del hechizo de temperatura en la casa Ginny, te sacaste un 10. – dijo Fred tratando de hacerle plática. Ginny no respondió.

–Lo que no puedo creer que es que durmieran en el mismo cuarto y no te diera vergüenza que Ron te viera en calzones… a mi una vez casi me rompes la nariz con la puerta del baño je je – Rió George.

Ginny seguía en silencio, no tenía interés ni fuerza para responder nada. Los chicos empezaban a preocuparse.

Atardeciendo todos fueron llamados por Arthur para cenar juntos, ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con sus hijos y con la gente que amaba. Deseaba que todos estuvieran muy unidos a partir de ese momento. Cenaron y al terminar Ginny se puso de pie para irse a su habitación, no quería estar cerca de Ron, no quería levantar la mirada y verlo… no quería estar acompañada. _Ni ahí, ni el mundo_.

–Espera Ginny. –dijo Hermione afectuosamente hacia ella. –Ron y yo, tenemos fecha de boda… será una boda muy sencilla obviamente, la semana que entra. – al terminar lo tomó de la mano y él le correspondió. Estaba serio como una piedra.

Ginny no pudo evitarlo y lo miró, él desvió la mirada de inmediato.

Se escucharon las voces de todos felicitándolos y haciendo sugerencias sobre detalles importantes de la boda. Ginny ya iba en el descanso de la escalera cuando Hermione mencionó a sus padres y Londres.

Unos pasos se unieron a los de ella un poco detrás, pero ella cerró la puerta de igual manera. La puerta se abrió con una figura masculina con encendido cabello rojo.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Quisiera estar sola.

–Ginny, me preocupas…

–Me siento triste, Bill. - dijo la chica cuando comenzaba llorar de nuevo.

Pero todavía faltaba la peor parte. Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que a su lado estaba ya instalado el catre que solía usar Hermione en otras épocas. Cuando lo vio deseó con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer del mapa. Más tarde la castaña se apareció. Desgraciadamente había entrado justo en el momento en que Ginny se desvestía para ponerse el camisón que hacía mucho no usaba. La chica se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó tratando de ser compasiva. Ginny se quedó inmóvil al recibirlo. Después empezó a hablar de cosas que habían pasado y de que, aunque le había dado vergüenza, había tenido que decirle a todos de su embarazo pues las huidas y travesías eran cada vez más peligrosas y podía ser delicado en su estado. Le dijo que tenía 2 meses y medio.

A partir de ese día Ginny se sumió en una depresión muy profunda. No hacía más que pensar y pensar; y en ocasiones llorar. Tal y como lo había pensado cuando vio aquella primera erección de Ron, era un chico con vida sexual. Tenía una relación con Hermione que, aunque no hubiera mencionado, era lo bastante seria como para que hubiera un bebé en camino.

En algunos momentos pensaba que, a pesar de que lo que sufría era una agonía, de alguna manera era comprensible, tal vez eso tarde o temprano habría de suceder. Pero inevitablemente le dolía, ¿dónde figuraba ella en todo eso? ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir? No tenía ningún interés en salir de la habitación ni de ver a nadie. Menos aún a Hermione y bastante hacía con dormir con ella… y escucharla.

Pero los habitantes de la casa se daban cuenta de que la situación había rebasado a Ginny. Que la muerte de su madre parecía haber sido un golpe tan fuerte para ella que su condición era preocupante. Su padre le había pedido de cualquier manera a los muchachos que le dieran espacio y respetaran su duelo al menos esos días pero Bill y Harry no se sentían muy de acuerdo con eso y lo habían comentado. Ambos tenían miedo de que las cosas con Ginny no mejoraran y eso la llevara a algo grave.

Ron por su parte no había dicho palabra. No tenía actitudes sobresalientes ni de alegría por su paternidad, ni de tristeza por la muerte de su madre. Casi no hablaba, solo observaba en silencio. Todo. Los gemelos lo atribuían a que seguramente Ron había quedado en shock por haber recibido dos noticias tan contrastantes al mismo tiempo.

Ginny no bajaba a comer, era Hermione quien siempre le subía un plato de comida. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que Ron era quien separaba su comida y le daba el plato a Hermione.

Un par de días antes de la boda, Hermione se fue a Londres para preparar todo con sus padres. Tendrían que hacerla en Londres por causa de los padres de Hermione y por la cantidad de problemas que había en el mundo mágico. Si querían ser discretos lo mejor era hacer todo breve y reservado en el tumultuoso Londres Muggle. Hermione había reservado un pequeño salón privado en un Hotel Londinense.

El día que Hermione se fue, Ginny se sintió con un peso menos encima, aunque con el alma más encogida. Eso no significaba más que pasos que llevaban a Ron a unirse a ella por siempre. La partida de Hermione propició que Harry tratara de acercarse más a esa habitación al igual que Bill y los gemelos tratando de motivar a Ginny a ir a comprarse un lindo vestido. Harry le había dicho que él le regalaría el que ella quisiera. Pero ella no había dado respuesta, sólo levantaba los hombros provocando que Harry y sus hermanos cruzaran miradas con preocupación.

Aquella noche, Ginny había comido muy poco, apenas lo que le había llevado su padre al mediodía. Entonces cuando estuvieron todos dormidos, Ginny se levantó para ir a tomar un poco de leche y caminar por la casa a obscuras.

Calentó un vaso de leche y se lo tomó muy lentamente, mientras con la puerta de la cocina abierta y la mente muy lejos, miraba la luna. Unos pasos apagados se aparecieron tras ella y llamaron su nombre en un susurro.

–Ginny…

Era su voz. Tímida, temerosa. Ella no volteó.

–¿Sólo tomarás leche? Come algo. Lo que estás haciendo no está bien.

Ella volteó y lo miró fijamente. Ron la miró un momento y luego bajó un poco la mirada.

–No sé qué decirte… yo… estoy…

–Haciendo lo correcto.

–Ginny… - dijo bajando la voz hasta un volumen casi inaudible muy cerca de ella – Lo que siento por ti, no solo siento por nadie. Te quiero como a nadie.

–Y yo a ti Ron. Somos hermanos. Siempre voy a estar contigo… - terminó la pelirroja y después de dejar el vaso se marchó.

* * *

**N/A: Le dije que la clave estaba en el lemmon… experiencia y poco interés por el control de la natalidad, igual a cerillito en camino.**

**Riswe, **ya ves? Si había bebé pero no por donde tú pensabas… te dije que no era buena idea que llegara Hermione**. Copia Pirata, **la Oda al Zanahorión del principio esta dedicada a ti** =D**

**Y saludos especiales a mis lectores masculinos. Gracias, porque a pesar de que luego les digo chicas al parejo siguen conmigo . Gran beso de mi parte.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

El día de la boda había llegado. Desde muy temprano por la mañana empezó el movimiento en la Madriguera. A pesar del terrible dolor que había provocado la pérdida de la matriarca de esa familia, la boda de Ron provocaba nuevas a ilusiones para todos. O casi todos.

Cuando Ginny se levantó se encontró con Harry en la cocina desayunando. Ron ya se había ido a Londres a buscar a Hermione para estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera hacer falta. Entre Tonks y Harry se habían encargado de hacer reservaciones en el hotel para tener habitaciones para todos. Ginny se sentía muy desganada, de hecho había pasado por su mente loca sugerir el quedarse en La Madriguera, pero cuando vio a su padre entusiasmado de estar juntos en familia con una ocasión tan especial, se sintió mala hija. No podría hacerle eso a su padre que a pesar de su dolor, estaba dichoso por lo que se celebraría ese día.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno con Harry se dejó convencer de irse temprano a Londres por el _dichoso_ vestido. Su padre y el resto de sus hermanos habían hurgado entre sus ropas y estaban listos con sus túnicas de gala y se presentarían cerca de la hora de la ceremonia.

Entre las habitaciones que había reservado Harry con su propio dinero estaba una para Ginny sola. Ahí se podría arreglar cómodamente para la ceremonia.

Durante su salida de compras Harry fue muy amable y se esforzaba por motivar a Ginny a comprar lo que ella quisiera, pero a ella no le interesaba estar bonita esa noche, ni el vestido que se pusiera, era inútil. Harry logró convencerla de que usara un vestido color verde menta que hacia ver sus ojos con destellos ligeramente más claros. A Harry le gustó, a ella le daba igual.

Unas horas más tarde al atardecer, Ginny se paró frente al espejo de su habitación del hotel y se preparó más psicológicamente que otra cosa, para asistir a la boda de Ron. Ella le había dicho que estaría con él y eso era lo que tenía que hacer aunque el recuerdo de sus cuerpos unidos todavía atormentara su mente por momentos.

Al finalizar se miró al espejo, se miraba linda. Harry tenía buen gusto, había escogido el vestido pensando en que ella lo luciría y había sido muy acertado. Diez minutos antes de la ceremonia su padre tocó en la habitación y le ofreció el brazo.

El salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia era muy pequeño y elegante, apenas para no más de 30 personas. Ellos no eran ni 20 en total y los padres de Hermione habían insistido en una sencilla cena después de la boda para que las familias al menos se conocieran. Cuando Ginny entró al recinto, Ron ya estaba parado al frente a la espera de la novia y platicaba con sus nuevos suegros. Estaba nervioso, ligeramente pálido. No quería verlo, ni que él la viera. Los nervios empezaron a llenar su cuerpo.

Su padre la dejó para acercarse a tranquilizar al novio y apoyarlo. Bill también se acercó lo que pareció relajar visiblemente al novio. Ginny tomó una silla y rápidamente se vio acompañada por Harry y los gemelos que se habían quedado un momento Fleur.

La ceremonia comenzó y fue bastante sobria, sencilla. Hermione lucía absolutamente feliz, Ron se miraba básicamente temeroso. Al término, la poca gente que había se acercó a felicitar a los novios y desearles lo mejor. Eran tan pocos, que si ella se quedaba en la silla sería demasiado notorio. Se acercó con sus hermanos pero no fue hasta él, sólo se quedó parada ahí cerca. Hermione la vio y la acercó a ella.

–¡Ginny! ¿No me felicitas? – preguntó la radiante novia.

–Sí, - respondió Ginny. Definitivamente si había alguien a quien felicitar allí era a ella. –Te felicito mucho. Serás muy feliz.

Hermione la abrazó sinceramente y aunque Ginny no fue muy efusiva también lo hizo con honestidad.

A él no lo felicitó. No podría abrazarlo. A él no.

Después los padres de Hermione los llevaron a la gran mesa reservada para ellos y la celebración. Arthur estaba disfrutando mucho de socializar con sus nuevos consuegros. Platicaba y convivía amablemente al igual que los papás de Hermione quienes estaban notificados de la reciente muerte de la madre del novio y se comportaban con prudencia y apreciaban el esfuerzo de todos al estar ahí.

Ginny se mantuvo prácticamente callada, no había nada qué comentar. Sólo si alguien le hablaba respondía y después volvía a su autoburbuja. Harry fue quien más se preocupó por distraerla y hacerle plática. Ginny pensó que seguramente se le había acabado el tema de conversación cuando le dijo por cuarta vez que se veía hermosa esa noche.

Un rato después de la cena Ginny se levantó para ir al baño a despejarse un poco pero apenas se había girado al lado de la silla cuando sintió que todo se obscureció de pronto. Alguien la sustuvo fuertemente del brazo, trató de dar un paso pero sus piernas no respondieron como ella esperaba. Se agachó y empezó a respirar profundo.

–¿Estas bien? Siéntate. – era la voz de Harry a su lado.

Empezó a aclarar la vista. Harry estaba sirviéndole un poco de agua mientras su otra mano la sostenía George con expresión interesada. Bebió un poco de agua y mientras lo hacía vio a Ron de pie desde su lugar con cara de susto. Regresó el vaso a Harry.

–Lo siento, creo que me levanté muy aprisa. Será mejor que vaya a la habitación. Discúlpenme.

–Te acompaño. – Se ofreció Harry.

Los miembros de la familia se sintieron un poco preocupados pero las situaciones no eran para menos y Ginny no había tenido buenos días desde que volvieron a La Madriguera con las noticias. No les había parecido extraño que no se sintiera enteramente bien y decidiera irse temprano.

Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta su habitación con paso lento, a pesar de que Ginny le había dicho que todo había pasado y que se sentía perfectamente. Harry no la dejó ni un minuto y al llegar a la habitación entró primero a revisarla. Ginny entró después. El pelinegro no tenía muchas intenciones de irse, le dijo que no quería dejarla sola.

Ginny se acercó al balcón de la habitación, necesitaba aire y ver Londres… mirar cosas, olvidar. Pensar en tonterías, hacer algo. Si no hubieran estado donde estaban le habría pedido a Harry que volaran en las escobas un rato. Harry supo ser prudente y quedarse en silencio mientras ella llenaba sus pulmones de aire y su mente de imágenes que tal vez no había visto antes. Después de un rato se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Y después la besó.

Empezó a besarla suavemente, y Ginny no se interesó en rechazarlo. Pensó que si se quedaba sola empezaría a pensar en Ron… y sería mucho peor. Seguramente Ron y Hermione en unos momentos entrarían a su alcoba nupcial… Su estómago se revolvió. Al menos Harry estaba con ella, sus besos debían distraerla.

Harry siguió besándola al ver que Ginny no tenía ninguna resistencia, parecía que sus besos la hacían sentir mejor. La pasión de Harry empezó a subir y ella volvió a sentir aquellos besos calientes y tronadores que recordaba de él. Muy húmedos. Parecía ser su estilo.

Cuando Harry empezó a moverse con su cuerpo entre los brazos y muchos besos hacia la habitación, Ginny empezó a pensar si dejaría eso correr y hasta dónde pensaba hacerlo. Seguramente la temperatura de Harry iba en ascenso y, o lo paraba en ese momento o no lo pararía y afrontaría todo lo que viniera esa noche con él. Ginny no quería que se fuera, no quería estar sola y acostarse en la cama y pensar. Era una locura pero… necesitaba hacer algo que la absorbiera, que abstrajera su mente.

El pelinegro la llevó hasta la cama y se acostó sobre ella mientras besaba su cuello y hombros, ella lo dejaba hacer lo que deseaba, Harry empezaba a escucharse excitado. Ginny no había decidido aún si iba a dejarlo seguir pero tampoco lo detenía, estaba indecisa.

La mano de Harry jalando del zipper de su vestido le indicó que ya sería difícil dar marcha atrás. El chico quería quitar el vestido, ese que tanto le había gustado. Ginny no pudo evitar recordar los comentarios de Ron sobre que "_Dean había querido cobrarse las gallinas_", ¿sería acaso que ahora Harry quería cobrarse el vestido? Y, si las cosas funcionaban así, entonces ¿qué se había querido cobrar Ron? Nada, Ron había querido corresponder… _¿Habría sido sólo eso?_ Ginny no pudo entender qué significaba todo eso. _¿Y si Ron la amaba?_…

Harry quitó su vestido mientras la miraba con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable pero se veía claramente acalorada; también quitó su saco y empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Ginny lo ayudó. Harry se estremeció. Cuando volvió a recostarse sobre ella se sintió con mayor libertad ahora que ella parecía estar participando. Las manos del chico pasaban presurosas por su cuerpo, la tocaba inquietamente y la desnudó con habilidad unos minutos más tarde.

No pudo evitarlo. Era horrible compararlo pero… _no era como Ron_. No la tocaba como él. Pero recordó que su propósito era precisamente olvidarlo y trato de aceptar las caricias de Harry sin pensar en otra cosa.

Una vez que Ginny estuvo desnuda, él se detuvo para desnudarse también mientras ella lo esperaba sentada en la cama observándolo. Era impaciente, se veía animado además de excitado. Cuando se quitó todo se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente erecto y cuando se acercó de nuevo a ella, se sintió muy extraña y sobrecogida. Era otro cuerpo, era otra intimidad. Su mente gritaba por Ron.

Harry volvió a besarla en la boca mientras con las manos acariciaba sus pechos, los sobaba con insistencia, parecía que quería hacerlos crecer con masajes. Una de sus manos bajó y se escondió entre sus piernas, ella las cerró instintivamente. La forma de tocarla era demasiado diferente, pero debía relajarse. Respiró profundo y decidió corresponder con mayor interés a los besos de Harry, lo cual provocó que él también intensificara sus caricias. De pronto, el chico tenía un dedo dentro de ella. Ginny se sorprendió, Ron nunca había hecho eso. Le detuvo la mano, extrañada.

–Es para que no te duela, preciosa… no quiero hacerte daño…

Ella no estaba muy convencida, le había parecido una caricia muy… _invasiva_. Pero a pesar de todo Harry parecía estar tratando de ser gentil, y por lo que decía, él creía estar siendo el primero. Esa caricia era inquietante y la tenía muy incómoda, cuando Harry dio señales de moverse ella lo agradeció internamente.

El chico se hincó en la cama y pareció acercarse a ella con lo que a Ginny le parecían deseos de que ella le hiciera sexo oral, lo que la hizo moverse de inmediato. _Con él no lo haría_. Con él no tenía deseos en absoluto. Prefirió hincarse también y empezar a tocarlo pajeándolo, eso podía soportarlo. También debía parecer interesada y corresponder un poco. El chico aceptó con agrado el cambio de planes.

Después de unos minutos de más besuqueo y caricias, él parecía ansioso por estar en ella.

–Eres hermosa, Ginny…

Ella sonrió. Entonces el pelinegro se sentó jalándola con él a que lo montara.

–Hazlo tú, como lo sientas. – le dijo el chico.

Ella se sintió nerviosa, lo iba a hacer con él… en su mente se traslapaban Harry y Ron alternadamente. Cuando entró, Harry puso cara de un profundo éxtasis mientras detenía sus manos en el aire haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentarla completamente sobre él.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y empezó a moverse tentativamente, pero era extraño estarlo haciendo con él, estaba demasiado consiente. No había perdido la cabeza como con Ron.

–¿Lo sientes bien, linda?

Ella volvió a asentir.

–Estás muy callada… ¿estás asustada?

–No… ¿qué debo decir?

Harry sonrió. –Sólo lo que sientas.

Mientras Harry la hacía cabalgar sobre él, le decía palabras bonitas que soplaba entre jadeos y gemidos. También le hacía preguntas amables y le sacaba plática, le decía lo que deseaba hacerle. Era un amante bastante conversador. Eso fue extraño para Ginny, aunque cuando estuvo con Ron también habían hablado no había sido así, Harry parecía necesitar platica para desarrollarse.

Después de un rato la hizo levantar y la acomodó en cuatro patas. Si Ginny en su primera vez pensó que estaba en una posición poco estética, la de Harry en esta ocasión no era mucho mejor. El chico tomó un ritmo marcado y vigoroso desde el primer momento en que entró en ella, Ginny pensó que si esa fuera realmente su primera vez quizá le habría dolido bastante. Ron sabía ser lento y vigoroso, suave y profundo… Harry no acariciaba cariñosamente toda su piel como él… desde que empezó a follarla sus manos se habían mantenido jalándola de la cintura.

Pero aún faltaba, cerca del orgasmo su ritmo se volvió frenético, sin detenerse. Ginny apenas pudo sostenerse sobre la cama. Al terminar, después de unos minutos de gemidos y jadeos el chico volvió a las palabras gentiles.

– Oh Ginny, fue sensacional…

Un rato después cuando finalmente Harry se durmió a su lado, ella seguía despierta mirando el techo y aguzando sus oídos. Era de madrugada, la cena debía haber terminado ya… Ron estaba con Hermione a un par de habitaciones de ahí celebrando su noche de bodas… Desgraciadamente lo que había hecho con Harry no había servido tanto… no había podido dejar de pensar en él y ahora seguía haciéndolo a pesar de seguir acompañada.

Cuando Ginny empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas Harry se despertó, ella quiso moverse y ocultarlo pero él se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y la abrazó protectoramente. Los pensamientos de Harry sobre los motivos de las lágrimas de ella llevaban un camino muy lejano al verdadero. Ginny cayó vencida por el sueño cuando empezaba a aclarar el alba.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuerpos seguían desnudos sobre la cama. La castaña tenía su larga cabellera sobre la espalda desnuda, pero sólo fingía estar dormida. Ron estaba despierto bocarriba mirando el techo de la habitación. Su mirada parecía concentrada, absorta. Hermione pensó que era demasiada atención para un simple techo de cemento.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Nop.

–¿Me amas…? – preguntó Hermione con coquetería.

Él le respondió con un cariñoso beso sobre los labios.

–¿Te sientes raro? Ya eres un hombre casado… - dijo la nueva esposa con mirada pícara.

Ron sonrió y luego de levantarse se dirigió al baño.

–¡Ron!

–¿Si?

–¿Qué tienes ahí?

–¿Dónde?

–Aquí en la nalga, mira. – dijo la chica acercándose a él.

Ron supo a qué se refería y se puso nervioso.

–Parece un aruñón. – dijo su esposa al mirar con atención.

–Si, creo que fue del ataque. Caí en unas ramas o algo así…

Durante el baño, mientras Ron se jabonaba, su piel se estremeció. Estaba estremecido sólo de recordar aquel aruñón. Tenía su marca, algo internamente dentro de él deseó que esa herida nunca cerrara y se quedara ahí con él.

Más tarde, todos empezaron a bajar para tomar su desayuno, pero cuando Bill caminaba por el pasillo la puerta de la habitación de Ginny se abrió y de ella salió Harry despeinado, con el traje de la noche anterior mal puesto y los zapatos en la mano. La cara de Harry al ver a Bill en el pasillo fue de evidente alarma. Tenía que estar soñando.

Bill se sintió desconcertado y le pidió a Fleur que bajara ella a desayunar. Él tardaría un poco en bajar pues tenía que cruzar un par de palabras con Harry.

* * *

**N/A: Wooooww, será acaso éste mi primer fic donde llegue a los 100 reviews?? Creo que lloraré ;–; Y Bueno, espero que no les haya molestado ser algo explicita en este lemmon pero quería hacer evidentes las diferencias, espero que las hayan notado xDD Por que Ginny sí las notó xDD Besines! Ah por cierto, el próximo es el último capítulo****. ¿Recuerdan que le dije que eran 14 capis? Lo siento. Váyanse preparando para todo...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chicos, les recuerdo a quienes lo hayan olvidado que este es el capitulo FINAL de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

El sueño profundo de Ginny no fue interrumpido por ninguna causa. Le había parecido escuchar la voz de Bill en algún lugar cerca pero pensó que deliraba. _¿Qué tendría que estar hablando Bill fuera de su puerta?_. Prefirió continuar dormida y descansar por fin lo que no había podido en muchos días. Estar en la habitación de ese hotel era aún mejor aislamiento que su habitación en La Madriguera.

Harry se encontraba en una situación verdaderamente complicada. No sólo había sido descubierto por Bill saliendo de la habitación de Ginny sin zapatos, con evidente ausencia de formalidad, sino que temía que tal vez él se lo dijera a su padre… y a Ron. Su amistad podría estar colgando de un hilo delgado. Bill se había sentido decepcionado y confundido, como si Harry se hubiera aprovechado del estado susceptible de Ginny en el momento en que se fue a su recámara.

El pelinegro no acertó más que a afirmar que se casaría con ella en cuanto fuera posible y prometió comentarlo sin dilación con Arthur.

Pero la situación era bizarra. El tiempo que se habían tomado en la boda de Ron no podían permitírselo en otra boda, y menos en la de Harry. No podía haber más pausas, estaban en plena guerra, y una en la que Harry era indispensable. Debían seguir y mantenerse en movimiento lo más posible así como prepararse para lo más pesado.

Para suerte de Harry, Bill no dijo ni una sola palabra. A Nadie. Como él tampoco lo hizo.

Aquél día apenas algunos lograron desayunar en Londres, pues todos volvieron a La Madriguera muy temprano, Bill y su padre parecían ansiosos y con muchos planes para continuar en todo lo referente a la lucha.

Ron y Hermione tardaron un poco más en Londres. Hermione había querido quedarse lo más posible con sus padres y despedirse disfrutando el tiempo con ellos. No habría Luna de Miel, no había más planes para ellos después de la boda, tenían que regresar con todos.

Harry aprovechó y apenas regresar habló con el Sr. Weasley acerca de su matrimonio con Ginny lo cual lo sorprendió mucho. Que Harry hablara de boda en esos momentos parecía absurdo e imprudente. Arthur lo atribuyó a que se había motivado por la boda de Ron o se sentía muy temeroso después de la muerte de Molly. No podía negarse, pero definitivamente no podría ser pronto.

Por la tarde, durante la merienda, Arthur creyó conveniente comentar lo expuesto por Harry mientras hablaban de todos los planes que había a futuro. Más de uno sobre la mesa se sorprendió. La principal: _Ginny_.

Las expresiones de sorpresa habían oscilado entre las bromas, las preguntas espinosas y la total _ira-ironía_ de Ron. Ginny seguía completamente sorprendida respecto a Harry.

–¡Estás mal de la cabeza! Eso es una estupidez. – dijo Ron sin moderación alguna.

–Bueno, no va a ser mañana, pero…

–No, no. ¡No va a ser!. Es que es estúpido… _estúpido_.

–¡Roon! – reprendió Hermione quien parecía conmovida por la decisión de Harry.

–Bueno, ya lo ha dicho Harry. No será pronto. Esperamos que todo esto acabe pronto y entonces puedan hacerlo. Yo te agradezco mucho Harry, que nos hagas saber cuáles son tus intenciones con ella. – Terminó Arthur tratando de no poner en situación más complicada al pelinegro. La reacción de Ron había sido algo ruda.

Ginny se había mantenido silenciosa, no entendía de dónde había salido semejante desplante moralista de Harry, de haber sabido que llevaría las cosas tan lejos jamás habría estado con él. Y después de ver la reacción de Ron estaba muy preocupada por lo que él estuviera pensando. No tenía porque afectarle pero le afectaba, y mucho.

Después de hablar aquello llegaron al acuerdo de que partirían de la Madriguera en la madrugada para su próxima misión. La decisión había sido que Hermione y Ginny se quedarían en la Madriguera bajo las mismas protecciones que antes. Ginny por primera vez había protestado como nunca. No quería quedarse de nuevo en La Madriguera, y mucho menos sola con Hermione. Pero la decisión había sido prácticamente unánime y rotunda. Los hombres de su vida lo habían declarado irrevocablemente.

Por la noche, la forma en que se ocupaban las habitaciones había cambiado. A Harry lo habían pasado a la habitación junto con Percy lo cual hacía prácticamente imposible que se escapara para ir en algún momento, _al menos_ a hablar con Ginny. Hermione se había pasado oficialmente a la habitación de Ron; y Ginny volvía a estar sola en la suya. Era bueno estar sola de nuevo, pero lo estaba porque ahora ella estaba con él… y lo estaría todas las noches.

Por otro lado, Ginny también tenía deseos de hablar con Harry, creía merecer al menos una explicación o algo de su parte, no era posible que hubiera acordado una boda con su padre sin haberle dicho a ella una sola palabra. Y para colmo se iban en unas horas.

Difícilmente se podría afirmar que alguien haya podido dormir esa noche en la casa. Algunos preparando cosas, otros deambulando para calmar un poco la ansiedad, otros simplemente sin sueño.

Cuando la hora llegó y empezó a haber movimiento de nuevo en la oscuridad, absolutamente todos salieron de sus habitaciones. Hubo pocas palabras. Lo que más imperaba eran las miradas, las expresiones.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta Hermione se abrazó a Ron y se quedaron así un momento. Él besó su frente y le acarició el vientre. Harry por su parte, se acercó a Ginny y trató de decirle en su abrazo y su mirada lo que sentía. Ella estaba confundida aún por lo que había hecho pero… ese momento podía ser la última vez que lo viera con vida y sintió temor. A pesar de todo apreciaba muchísimo a Harry. Ya después a su regreso se hablaría de lo _otro_…

Pero pensar en que Harry pudiera morir la llevaba automáticamente a pensar que cualquiera podía morir. Le había sucedido a su madre, podía suceder con su padre o con Ron… No quería llorar pero contener las lágrimas la mareaba.

Ron se acercó a ella para despedirse y su abrazo fue diferente a todos. Se quedaron fundidos en él olvidándose de todo alrededor. Aquel abrazo lo dijo todo entre ellos.

–Pase lo que pase, no hagas tonterías… _¿me entiendes?_ – dijo el pelirrojo mirando directamente hacía los ojos color miel de ella. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin una respuesta. Finalmente se fueron.

Los días que siguieron fueron terribles para ambas mujeres dentro de la casa. La dos se mantenían silenciosas y Hermione con frecuencia lloraba por los rincones, probablemente más sensible a causa de su embarazo, pero eso no ayudaba a Ginny. Ambas preferían no compartir sus mortificaciones pero a veces sólo necesitaban mirarse con los ojos húmedos para saber que se comprendían. Y Hermione no sabía que su temor era efectivamente _idéntico_.

Después de 9 días de larga espera, Tonks llegó por la red Flu a la Madriguera mientras Hermione se preparaba un sándwich y Ginny estaba en su habitación.

–¡TONKSS!! – Gritó Hermione al verla salir de la chimenea.

–¡Chicas! ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó apresuradamente la mujer con el cabello rosa encendido. Ginny ya venía volando escaleras abajo.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ginny apenas al llegar. Tonks se fue sobre ella en un estrecho abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Hemos ganado!! Y Harry está cansado y algo lastimado, pero vivo ¡vivo!

–¿Y RON??- preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono.

–Ron, los demás… - rectificó Ginny rápidamente.

–Bien, deben estar por llegar hoy mismo o mañana a mas tardar. Remus me mandó su patronus avisándome que todo había salido bien.

–Gracias por venir hasta acá a avisarnos Tonks. – dijo Hermione.

–No vine sólo a avisarles… los mortífagos que han quedado sin su líder ahora tras el vencimiento de Lord Voldemort están dando lucha. Hay muchos levantamientos por todos lados. Ron me pidió que viniera por ti y te lleve a Londres con tus padres por unos días.

Ginny se sentó lentamente en el sofá de la sala observándolas, Hermione se quedó unos instantes mirando confusa a Tonks.

–Vamos mujer, que no hay tiempo que perder.

Hermione tardó sólo algunos minutos en recoger pocas pertenencias y se fue con Tonks a Londres mientras Ginny se quedaba completamente sola dentro de la casa. Era comprensible que la protegiera a ella, ahora ella estaba sola, completamente sola.

Pero algunas horas más tarde se aparecieron Ron y su padre justo afuera de la Madriguera. Parecían venir huyendo. Ginny corrió hacia ellos.

–¡Se quedarán aquí! – dijo tajantemente Arthur apenas tomar a ambos hijos por los hombros.

–Pero papá… - replicó Ron.

–¡Es mi última palabra! – dijo firmemente hacia Ron –Hija… quédense juntos. – pidió con sus últimos alientos su padre, justo antes desaparecerse.

–¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Estás bien?

–Si… ¿tú? No han venido aquí ¿verdad?

–No. ¿Quiénes? Tonks vino por Hermione, se la llevó.

–Si… - suspiró el chico. –Ginny - dijo tomándola por los brazos estrechamente. –Baja y enciérrate en el ático.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué?

–¡Haz lo que te digo!

–NOO, papá dijo que nos quedáramos juntos.

Ron la tomó con fuerza de un brazo y comenzó a jalarla, arrastrándola hasta llegar al ático mientras ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

–Nooo, noooo. ¿Por qué? ¡No me encierres! Noooooo.

Cuando llegaron finalmente dentro, Ron tenía los ojos húmedos y se miraba profundamente preocupado.

–Ginny por favor… por favor, no grites. Oigas lo que oigas no salgas ni hables; _por favor_… - sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de humedad.

–¿Quién viene?

Ron desvió la mirada.

–Los Lestrange… me vieron y saben que nunca estuve muerto. Papá cree que pueden querer matarme.

–¡Ron! ¿Cómo hicieron para aparecerse tú y papá aquí?? ¿Se miraba la casa? ¡Responde!!

–Papá las quitó…

Ron se quedó paralizado apenas Ginny planteó la pregunta, claro que habían visto la casa al llegar, y haber podido aparecerse confirmaba la ausencia de hechizos. Su padre los quitó porque no tenían otra manera de llegar con rapidez. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer más, se escucharon las carcajadas de Bellatrix al vuelo. Habían llegado y entraban ya por la cocina. Ginny se salió de inmediato del ático. No permitiría que Ron la encerrara. Él ocupaba ayuda.

Pronto se encontraron con los mortífagos y empezó un enfrentamiento que sorprendió tanto a Bellatrix como a Rodolphus. Ginny era una bruja hábil y bien instruida al igual que Ron. Pero Bellatrix tenía mucha más experiencia que Ginny y poco a poco la fue cansando durante la lucha, la estaba sorprendiendo, la iba venciendo gradualmente. Ron trataba de no despegar la vista de ellas, no podía perderlas de vista pero difícilmente podía hacer algo para ayudarla.

Pero Bellatrix, apasionada por el combate, en un momento se acercó demasiado a Ginny y para intimidarla trató de tirarla al piso con las manos para demostrar su superioridad, en ese momento Ginny logró cruzar un tiro y sorpresivamente conecto su hechizo con Rodolphus.

–¡EXPELLIARMUSS! – la varita del mortifago salió volando por ahí cerca.

Entonces Ron aprovechó la distracción y sin temor tiró a matar.

–¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo verde cruzó el cuerpo de Bellatrix haciéndola caer inerte al piso. Rodolphus estaba enloquecido, rápidamente había cogido su varita y apuntando hacia Ron gritó:

–¡Sectusempra!

Pero Ginny se había interpuesto entre Rodolphus y Ron, y había recibido el impacto directamente en el cuerpo. La sangre empezó a salir copiosamente de inmediato. A partir de ese momento Ron no tuvo ojos para nadie más que para ella. La estrechaba en sus brazos impotente y desesperado.

Rodolphus vio claramente que Ron había dejado la lucha y se preparó para matarlo. Ginny dentro de su debilidad vio las intenciones de Rodolphus y ella deseaba interponerse de nuevo, lo habría hecho 100 veces; en cada tiro de ser necesario, pero no podía moverse. Se estaba desangrando en los brazos de Ron.

Él empezó a llorar como un niño mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y trataba de usar su varita pero no tenía idea de cómo detener la hemorragia. Trató de hacerlo con las manos pero era inútil, la sangre no dejaba de salir.

–Nooo, nooo. Por favor, sé fuerte. ¡Yo estoy contigo! Ginnyyy…

–¡Avada Kedavra! – dijo Rodolphus sin mayor emoción con una sonrisa tiesa sobre la cara.

El cuerpo de Ron cayó sobre ella sin vida y entonces ella levantó la vista hasta el asqueroso rostro del mortífago. Estaba muerta en vida. Lo miró, lo retó.

–Te haré un favor, amanecí piadoso…

Cuando la luz verde cruzó a Ginny sus ojos estaban sobre su hermano. Su mirada quedó hermosa, serena…

.

Remus llegó en el momento en que Rodolphus salía sombrío con el cuerpo de Bellatrix sobre los brazos, el lupino supo que esa no podía ser buena señal y disparó la maldición asesina sin que el mortífago supiera de dónde había llegado.

Dentro la escena más terrible. Un charco enorme de sangre, Ron y Ginny unidos en un abrazo al centro. Juntos.

* * *

…_todo estaba perdido, la varita había caído de su mano…_

… _su corazón vomitó sin reservas todo lo que había dentro justo antes de perderse…_

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno chicos, esta historia ha llegado a su fin y tengo muchos agradecimientos qué hacer. Mil gracias a TODOS los lectores de esta historia, a los que me motivaron cada capítulo con sus reviews, y a los que no lo hicieron por timidez, los invito a hacerlo ahora, disfruto mucho en verdad recibir sus apreciaciones acerca de lo que escribo.

Por otro lado, los invitó a conectarse con otro fic, que está lejos de ser triste. Estoy publicando "Noche de Confesiones" y si no se quieren aburrir pasense para allá =P Encuentran en link en mi profile.

Un beso y de nuevo gracias!! Los amo!!

* * *


End file.
